Drabbles About Reid
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Series of Drabbles about Reid of all genres. Please R&R!
1. Mother's Intuition

Mother's Intuition

"..drabble #1 in a series. about spencey and his mom. please r&r!"

Spencer Reid sat up in his mother's bed late on a Saturday night. His mother always enjoyed reading to him, and the nights when Spencer had nightmares, he would go to his mother, and ask her to read. She was reading a collection of Edger Allen Poe stories to him, but Spencer wasn't really paying any attention to the poems. He just listened to his mother's voice, and pretended he wasn't afraid. The nightmares had stared to plague him ever since his father abandoned them, but when he woke up, he could never remember what they were about.

"Spencer, you're staring off again. What's got you worried?" Diana asked his son. She wrapped her arms around him, and he jolted at the sudden action. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining the poem in my mind, Mom." he answered. Spencer had become a better liar about things like this after his father left. His mother needed him to be strong, and he didn't need her to be worried about him- he needed her to worry about herself.

"Oh,okay. Shall I continue,then?" she asked. Spencer shook his head yes, so she continued.

As Spencer listened to his mother's voice, he silently prayed that she would get better. He absolutely hated seeing his mother like this, and all he wanted was for her to be better again.

Silently, he yawned and closed his eyes. Before he even realized it, Spencer was sound asleep on his mother's lap......

".....ta-da! drabble #1! i like drabbles- they're short! please r&r!"


	2. One Year Madillian

One Year Madillian

".......drabble #2. focuses on the begining on elephants memory, at the beltway clean cops meeting. please R&R!"

Dr. Spencer Reid fingered the madillian in his pocket, and smiled. He had finally done it- he had been clean for one whole year. It was one of the hardest years of his life, but well worth it. Now, it was time to give it back.

He knocked on the officer's door who had gave him the madillian, and waited for someone to answer. Seconds later, the man he had came to see answered the door.

The man smiled, and shook Reid's hand. "Hey Spencer. How have you been?" he asked, thrilled to see the young man again.

Reid returned the smile. "Good, good." he mumbled as he reached in his pocket, and got out the madillian. "I actually came here to return this."

The man smiled, and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Congrads, kid. I bet your daddy would be proud of you."

"Yeah, I bet he would." Reid mumbled. Reid gave the officer the madillian, and the man took it. "Thanks." he told Reid.

"Um, no. Thank....thank you." Reid stuttered.

"Hey, why don't you come in for a few? Talk about some things with me.'' he offered. Reid reluctantly entered the house, and put his hands across his chest as he sat down on the man's gray couch-opposite of the officer.

"So, your case that day- how did it go?" he asked. Reid explained what had happened, and talked about Owen Savage. He told the man about what he did at the end, and how he thought that if he couldn't save the kid, it would all be his fault. He explained how he talked the kid down when he was unarmed, and had no vest, and that the kid had surrendered.

The officer laughed, and leaned forward. "Wow- you have some balls, kid. Going out there like that.....just.....wow. That's really something.'' he said as he shook his head in disbelief.

Reid joined the officer''s laughter. "Yeah, and it almost got me fired." As if on cue, Reid's phone started vibrating. He reached for it in his pocket, and read the message. He put the phone back down a few seconds later, and sighed. "That was the team- they've got a new case."

The officer laughed. "Well, I guess that's your cue to leave." he said, remembering that's eactly what happened at the meeting.

Reid smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right." Reid stood up, and walked toward the door. Just as he started to walk out, the officer intergected.

"Hey kid? You call me when you need me. I know how hard it is going' through this alone. And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks..........I might just have to take you up on that offer one day." Reid sighed.

"You do that- I don't like how you went through this." the officer added seriously.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Alone. I would advice you call your father about this........?" he hinted.

Reid laughed. "Yeah, well...........trust me- I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Alright kid. You stay out of trouble." he warned.

"Yeah, I'll try." Reid replied.

"Bye kid. Hope ta see ya soon." the officer smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Reid said. And then he left.....

A Few Hours Later

The team had solved the case in what had to be record timing- only 5 hours! To celebrate, they all went to a local bar. The team sat around the bar stools and tables, and laughed as they made small talk- except for Reid. He had escaped to the bathroom about 2o minutes ago, and Morgan started to worry.

"Hey, guys? I'm gonna go check on Reid. See if he's okay." Morgan said.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Horch agreed. With that, Morgan walked over to the bathroom stalls.

He silently opened the bathroom door, and poked his head in. He saw Reid sitting on the quiet bathroom floor, with his cell phone to his ear. He could hear Reid laughing, which made Morgan wonder who he was talking to.

"Yeah, Dad. I remember....." Reid said with a sigh. Morgan smiled, and left the room. 'Maybe miracles do exsist.' he thought. To see Reid talking and laughing with his Dad after what he had done to Reid was just heart-warming.

Morgan clasped his hands together loudly when he reached the table the BAU was sitting at. "Who's up for another round?"

".......ta-da! im bored.........and i just rewatched elephants memoery, so i wrote this. please r&r! i hope it didnt suck!"


	3. The Happiest of Endings

The Happiest of Endings

".....ok so im still bored, and just watched 52 PickUp. this is reids reflections on austin.........please R&R!!"

Reid smiled as he hung up the phone. He began to rethink all he had ever thought about life. Never before had Reid believed in happy endings, but he was beginning to be a little more optimistic about the idea. Maybe- just maybe- happy endings exsisted.....you just had to have them.

"Hey kid, your smiling. Now that's something I haven't seen in a while." Morgan said with a smile.

Reid glanced at Morgan, and then back at the card that Austin had sent him- his business card, with a woman's kiss on the back.

"Mogan? Um....I have a question......" Reid said shyly.

"Yeah pretty boy? What is it?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Have......have you ever been in love?"

Morgan's smile grew, and a sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah....once." He paused, and then looked at Reid curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Is.....is this what love feels like?" his voice cracked mid-sentence.

"Ah, Reid......for someone as smart as you, there's so much you don't know. I can't answer that for you. But........." he started.

"But what?" Reid asked.

"But maybe if you asked Austin out? You could find out for yourself."

Morgan took his coat and badge, and started walking to the elevator door. Reid hadn't realized how late it was until he notcied that everyone else had also left.

"Hey kid?" Morgan called from the elevator door. Reid looked up.

"Good luck." With that, Morgan entered the elevator. Reid smiled, and thought that he would need that luck.

He shut his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. 'This?' he thought. 'Is the happiest of happy endings.' The smile on his face grew as sleep overwhelmed the young agent, and his dreams shifted from his usual nightmares, to Austin, and the life he dreamed they would live together.

'.........A little on the lighter fluffy side 4 me, but still fun 2 write......please R&R!"


	4. Funeral

Funeral

"...........ok, so curious () asked me 2 explain why i think austin and reid could go long-term. i think this because, well, in case u havent noticed, in most my stories with austin, shes not a bartender anymore, and how much do u actually know about austin? shes was in ONE episode for what, 10 minutes? Id like to think that we dont know everything about her, and use that to my advantage. and besides, they make a cute couple!!! Please R&R!"

A./N so this story contains spoilers 4 CM 4 finale. for my purpose, the shot killed hotch

Reid stared at Hotch's grave, and grimanced. He took a shakey breath, and finally got up the courage to walk closer to the grave. He was unsure of where to put his hands, so he just fidgeted with his thumbs until the reality sunk in.

Hotch was dead- and never coming back. He was shot dead by an UnSub, and now he was dead. Reid put his shaking hands down to his side, and silent tears rolled down his eyes. Morgan put a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder, and frowned. He had never seen Reid cry before, and he had never made plans to. He hated to see the man he thought of as a brother in tears.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid-who was now sobbing. He was the youngest of all of them,and they were alll very protective of him. Reid laid his head on Morgan's chest, and let his tears flow. The rest of the team cried their silent tears, and let their heart-broken spirits show. They watched as their youngest team member once again was hurt, and cried just a bit more. They bowed their heads to show respect, but they could all hear the unbearable sound of Reid's tears.

Morgan rubbed Reid's back soothingly as he cried into his shirt. He didn't care,though, because Reid needed him right now. He needed someone to comfort him, and Morgan had no problem playing that part.

The whole BAU family was there. Jack and Haley had came earlier when the team was still at work, which they thought had worked out for the best. They needed to repay their respects privately, and the team being there was not the way to do that. The team all wore black, all were crying, all were forever damanged. The team had become its own family, and now, they had to deal with the death of their family. They all wondered if they would ever get over this, and finally move on. But they all already knew the answer..........

No.

"............ok,so i hope that didnt suck!!! please R&R"


	5. JellO

Jell-O

"...........its hot. im thirsty. and partly insane right now. please enjoy and R&R!"

Morgan smiled as Reid walked through the BAU doors again after the Anthrax scare. He smiled at Morgan, and Morgan returned the smile. He walked up to Reid with a wrapped box in his hand.

He put the box in Reid's hand- who gave him a confused look. "Open it!" Morgan instructed. Reid glared suspiciously at the present, and opened the box with caution. A grin grew across his face, and he chuckled as he pulled out a six-pack of Jell-O.

"Jell-O? Really?" Reid asked with a grin. Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder and laughed.

"Good to have you back, kid." With that, Morgan left Reid to go back to his desk.

Reid put the Jell-O back in its box, and shook his head. This, was truly the best gift he had ever gotten. Reid sat down at his desk, and grabbed two packs of the Jell-O. He separated them, and sat one on his desk- the other one still in his hand. "Morgan!" Reid yelled. Morgan poked his head up, and smiled. Reid gestured toward the Jell-O, and Morgan grinned.

"Got a spoon?" he asked. Reid shuffled through his desk until he found two spoons wrapped in a protective plastic covering. He took the Jell-O and one of the spoons, and threw it at Morgan. Reid took the spoon out of the plastic container, and opened the Jell-O. Morgan followed suit, and the two friends ate the Jell-O together.

"Hey Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah kid?" Morgan said, raising his eyebrows.

"If I almost die of the plague, would you buy me ice cream?" he joked. Morgan smiled, and let out a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. But if you do it just for ice cream? I'll kill you myself." he said.

The two agents laughed, and continued to eat their Jell-O; both of them happy Reid was back, and in good health.

".............am i the only one who could see morgan doing this? please R&R!"


	6. Falling

Falling

"............ok, just listened 2 a song by MCR, and got inspired. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid stared at the city below him on the roof of the near-by building, and smiled. He had lost his fear of falling when his life fell to its all-time lowest. The drugs had won, he lost his job, everyone hated him, he was alone, but no longer afraid. This was what he wanted- to fall. The snow falling from the sky stuck to Reid's hair, and just about everything else around him.

He stepped towards the very edge, and lifted his arms out like an angel. But he was no angel- he was far from that amazing,beautiful creature. He was a demon lurking in the dark, preying on himself. He stuck his right leg over the ledge, and with his left foot, took the step that ended his life.

The time of clearness and peace as he fell was overwhelming.A smile spread across his face as his body made contact with the street. People gathered around with screams and tears to offer, and cars halted as for he was blocking the road.

An older man with grey-ish facial hair, warm brown eyes, and an over-sized jacket kneeled next to him. He could tell the man was frowning, and Reid recognized him at once. "Why, Spencer?" he simply asked.

Reid closed his eyes, and smiled. "I've never been happier than right now- because I know its almost over. Life is just suffering and sorrow- and I can't be happy in this life. I was suppose to die a long time ago, with Tobias." he said weakly, still smiling. "Can you do me favor?" The man nodded.

"Anything. What can I do for you?"

"If you go to my funeral, don't cry. I wasn't sad to die- I was happy. Coul-could you smile? And laugh? Just forget about this- forget about me. I'm not worth remembering."

"Don't say that - you changed my whole life, Spencer." he man said with anger and sadness.

Reid laughed at this- thinking that he couldn't agree less. "Alright, then can you remember the good things I've done? The lives I saved? Not the ones I destroyed or the dilaudid." He nodded again.

They heard an ambulance, but they both knew it was too late. Reid coughed twice, then looked up at the man who grabbed his hand. "Merry Christmas, Gideon." Reid closed his eyes forever,knowing that he would never open them again.

"Merry Christmas Spencer." Gideon replied with a tear. Suddenly, Reid's body relaxed, and his breathing stopped. The young man looked happy, and Gideon smiled at that. Finally, he let Spencer go, and walked away, back to his home......

Gideon sat down by the fire a day later- Christmas Day. The team had all been informed, and tears were shed at Reid's last request. He closed his eyes, and thought of Spencer.

Gideon got up from his chair a few minutes later, and took the rose he had placed on his counter yesterday. He walked back to the fire, and burned it. "Merry Christmas Spencer, wherever you are." He stayed staring at the burning rose, thinking about how much he would miss Reid with a tear im his eye.....

".........aw sad right? well, i think its pretty fair 2 say that my chemical romance can inspire a story like this.....Please R&R!"


	7. HypnoTherapy

Hypno-Therapy

"......I just rewatched Memorium. What else can I say? Please R&R!"

Rossi watched as Reid's hand squeezed the hypnotist's fist. Suddenly, he started to squirm, and his eyes closed tightly. The hypnotist tried to get Reid to calm down, but was unsuccessful.

"Damn it wake him up!" He shouted. She started counting and when she finsihed, Reid let her hand go and immediately reacted. His body squirmed, and his hands shook.

'What the hell did he see?!' he thought. Rossi grabbed hold of Reid, and said calming words to him. He had never seen Reid like this, and it was worrying him. Whatever he had seen must not have been good at all, because Reid's eyes held sheer terror.

Finally, Reid's body relaxed, and he was taken back to reality. His eyes blinked, and he looked up at Rossi.

'Is his father really a murderer?' Rossi thought. 'But how? Reid's the complete oppisite of a killer, how could his father be one?' His eyes locked with Reid's. His eyes gave everything away, and he knew that what Reid saw only had convinced him more what he had already suspected......

That his father was a killer.

"...........super-short, but its still something, right? Please R&R!"


	8. Against All Odds

Against all Odds

"...........im back!!! yay!!! Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid hugged the little boy, and tried his best to reassure him that he would be safe. He called the team, and told him he had the kid. With little effort, Spencer carried the little boy out and away for the terrors of the house where he had been held by a crazy woman suffering the loss of her child after the state took him away.

Spencer was relieved the little boy was safe- but knew just how close they were to losing him. If they had just come minutes later, he might've died. But he couldn't think about that right now. The little boy was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, you okay man?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm just.........I'm just gonna stay with my mom tonight." he said as he nodded his head.

"Alight. Take care."

"You too." he replied. But- what Spencer didn't know, was the horrible nightmares and the truth that would soon be revealed to him.........

".............ok, so its just something 2 get me back on the writing track!!!! Please R&R!"


	9. Normal

Normal

"..................ta da!!!! Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid closed his eyes as he listened to Ethan play. Why couldn't he have chosen to do something different? Why had he chosen one of the world's most depressing jobs, over a normal one like a bar tender or musician. But, he knew he wasn't normal- he would never be normal. He knew that he would have never settled for a job like Ethan's, and he knew that he was right where he was suppose to be.

Spencer was a genius- but even the smartest of all men made stupid mistakes. With one unlucky roll of the dice, he had fallen so low that he was beginning to doubt everything- including his job- even if he was damn good at it. Being a profiler what he was meant to do, and there was no changing that.

'Tobias.' he thought. 'It's all my fault. I stole drugs from a dead man who tried to save me. And then, I blamed everyone and everything for my mistakes, when all along it was all my fault.' A tear trickled down his eye, but he wiped it away.

Gideon entered the bar, and sat down next to him. Spencer looked at him with those sad eyes of his, and stared-his eyes pleading for help. It was then that Gideon asked Reid the question that he had been anticipating. Reid didn't take a second longer to respond. He was sure of his answer now- no matter how badly he wanted it not to be true.

"I guess I just needed to figure out if I could step away from this job."

"And?"

"I'll never miss another plane again."

".................Hope this didn't suck! Please R&R!"


	10. Phone Call

Phone Call

"............Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid thought about what Morgan had told him. he was right- a relation between them would never last. 'And besides,' Reid thought 'After she realizes that she only like me because I was a hero to her, she'll move on to another person who's better looking.' Why did she like him? HOW could she like him? Reid didn't understand, but knew that it didn't matter.

Lila Archer told him to call her if he were ever around, and vice versa. But Reid knew that by the time if ever- she got around to Quantico, she would have forgotten about him. There would be no phone calls, and there would most definitely never be another time.

Reid picked up the magazine with Lila and him on the cover, and threw it away. 'Wait a minute- that was one of the best moments of my life! There's no way I'm just gonna throw it away!' he though. So he took the magazine out of the trash, and hid it under a file in his desk drawer. He turned gathered his stuff, and turned off his light. He headed out of the BAU- smiling.

'I'll never forget you, Lila Archer...................'

"............i just watched Somebodys Watching again. hehe. Please R&R!"


	11. Like My Father

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 11

Like My Father

"..............Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid frowned as he read the letter. It didn't make sense to him. How could Gideon just leave him like that? Reid need him so much- but he just left him. He reread the letter. He read it again, and again.. It still didn't make any sense to him.

Reid looked around the cabin- trying to see if he had left any clues of why he had left. There was a picture of Sarah and Gideon , a picture of the team, and a picture of himself and Gideon hanging on the wall. He could tell that Gideon had left in a hurry- everything was still here. Reid looked around one more time before he decided he needed to leave. There was nothing here for him anymore. Gideon was the only reason why he had come here- and now he knew that he wasn't coming back. Ever.

Gideon had left just so suddenly- he hadn't had told anyone! And now, in result of it, Reid was walking back to his car- heartbroken. He climbed into the car, and shut the door. He turned the key in the igniton, and took off.

"Just like me father............" Reid whispered through his tears..........

"..............aw..i wanna hug him now! Please R&R!"


	12. Again

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter12

Again

"..................Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid let the stubborn piece of his hari fall over his face- too distracted to deal with it. It had been a hell of a case- and he wasn't exactly thrilled with the way things turned out. About 90 people were killed- and so many more lives altered. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Spencer continued walking on the busy streets packed with people in the dark, lonely hours. There was no way he could sleep tonight- not after what had happened on that farm. The case had started off just fine. Regular routine case in Detroit, but suddenly they end up in Canada with 89 dead victims.

Spencer tried to think about anything other than the case, but his mind wouldn't allow it. All he could think about was that there was 89 people killed at the hands of one person, and their remains were fed to pigs. He shook his head as he tried to get the mental images out of his head, but it wasn't working- no matter what he did, he could still see them.

Finally, Spencer knew he couldn't take anymore, and took out his cell phone- dialing the number he had in mind.

"Hello?" Morgan asked.

"Hi...........Morgan. I was uh............I was wondering if............" Spencer stuttered- searching for words. But, fortunately, Morgan understood.

"Yeah, me too. Why don't you come on over? Everyone except Hotch and Rossi are here, too." Morgan suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon." With that, Spencer walked back to his car, and headed to Morgan's house.........

The team gathered around the couches and chairs in Morgan's living room in complete silence. No one spoke.

Spencer thought about all that had happened to him since he had started this job. He had been kidnapped,tortured, almost blown-up, almost killed, held at gunpoint a few times, got Anthrax, got his heart broken by Gideon leaving him and not being able to save Adam, and now this. It was all just too overwhelming at the moment. A rush of emotions swarmed his mind, and confused him. He didn't know what to do- so he cried. The team all turned to look at their youngest member which they all protected and held so close to them, and realized that he was crying. Morgan- who was sitting the closest to Reid, put his arms around him as Reid cried in his chest. He murmured comforting words, and stroked his hair.

The team just stared at the scene with broken hearts. They were all so vulnerable right now, and they all just wanted to cry. But they didn't. The didn't because they knew that this came with their job, and most of them were old enough to deal with it on their own. Except for Reid. He was still so young- and had gone through so much more than the rest of them. They all imagined that they would cry too if they were Reid.

Hours past, and no one fell to sleep- all of them knowing it would be haunted by nightmares. So they just stared at the ceiling, and prayed that they would make it through......

Again.

".............aw.............sad!!!!! Please R&R!"


	13. Elevator Ride

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 12

Elevator Ride

"........Please R&R!'

Spencer Reid rattled on statistics as the elevator slowly made its way down to the bottom floor. Morgan had stopped listening to him after he gave the death rate of people riding in elevators-again.

"Reid! Slow down man! Remember last time we were stuck in the elevator? We would've been fine if you hadn't had started panicking!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Sorry...........sorry.." Reid mumbled as he tried not to start panicking again. 'It's only an elevator.....it's only an elevator...........' he thought to himself. His face paled as he got dizzy- he didn't take elevators well.

"Reid? You're lookin' paler than usual. You okay?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded unconvincingly.

"Yes.........yes..............I'm fine." he choked out. Morgan raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not buying it,kid."

'Damn.' Reid thought. 'Profilers can really suck!'

"Uh............oh look! We're here!" Reid said as the elevator door opened. He jumped out, and practically ran to his desk- heading straight back to his file work. Morgan shook his head with a light laugh.

"Poor kid."

"........................hehe. Please R&R!"


	14. Burning

Drabble

Burning

".................Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid ran his finger over the match he held in his had for the fifth time. He was starting to lose confidence as he stood in front of Gideon's cabin. He had been wanting to do this for a while now, and knew that it was something that he needed to do. All his life, people had disappointed him, and lthey had all eft him to wallow in their departure and abandonment. And for so many years, he let them- until Gideon left just like the rest of them. Spencer had thought the he could trust Gideon to be different, but it turned out, that in the end he left too.

He picked up his matches, the gasoline tank from his trunk, and made his way to the cabin.

Spencer had finally had enough disappointments, and found the courage to do what he had driven out to Gideon's cabin to do. As he walked into Gideon's cabin, he put the matchbox into his pocket, and held the gasoline tank at an angle. He walked around the cabin-leaving a trail of gasoline everywhere he walked until he finally made it back to where he had started. When the gasoline tank was empty, he threw it to the side, and took out his matches. He struck a single match to the sulfer strip, and dropped the match to the floor.

All behind him, Gideon's cabin was sent ablaze. As he walked out of the cabin with a slow stride,the fire started to spread. Just in time for him to walk outside, the whole cabin had been engulfed with fire. The front door had been exploded off its hedges- sending little pieces of wood flying into the air.

Spencer didn't look back once-not even after the explosion to see what had happened. Gideon hadn't, so he figured why should he?

But now- experiencing the renewing process first hand -he understood why Gideon hadn't. Everything back there in the firewas now apart of his past, and he had no intention of reliving any of it. All those memories burning in the cabin were full of hurt and anguish- both of which Spencer did NOT want more of. Looking back would only had hurt him more.

That night, Spencer Reid realized something that he would never forget: Hurt didn't exist. It was self-inflicted and more addicting the any other type of drug. But that didn't matter now- he had already screwed up too much to start living by that rule. Instead, he paused in his tracks- realizing there was something he had to do..........to prove his point to Gideon or for himself- he was unsure of,though.

Before Spencer left- never to return again, he did something Gideon had never done: he turned around to see the mess he made- and realized that it was all a mistake...........

".......aw...........sad,right? Idk what inspired this, but I felt like I had to write this. I got it from a story I wrote 'a rush of blood to the head.' Please R&R!"


	15. Fatherless Day

Drabble- Chapter 15

Fatherless Day

"...........takes place BEFORE the Instincts. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid had never given his father a Father's Day card. They had never done anything together on Father's Day.- in fact, they had had barely seen each other on that day!

Spencer had made no plans to, either. His father didn't care -which he had made crystal-clear to Spencer when he was a kid. He had tried to get his dad to do something special with him, but William Reid had just yelled at him- calling him immature, and 'just like is mother'. It had broken Spencer's heart to think that his father actually thought he was like his schizophrenic mother. He had heard his father mumble things about her when she wasn't in the room. He had called her inconsiderate, annoying, dumb, lazy,ungrateful, a waste of life, and so many other things. And it really hurt Spencer when he had said that. At the time, he was only 3-but he stilled remembered over 20 years later. No matter how hard he tried to forget, he just couldn't. And so, present-day SSA Dr. Spencer Reid had grown up and made something of himself............and had never even attempted to bother his father again.

This year was no different. With one exception, of course. Now, Gideon was gone too! Spencer had always spent Father's Day with Gideon. Although he had already had a son, they never talked, either. And thus the tradition of going to Gideon's Cabin every Father's Day was created. But all that was gone now, and Spencer was once again all alone.

Spencer glanced at his calendar, and nearly laughed when he saw the words 'Father's Day' printed in fancy font under today's heading. 'Just another corporate holiday.' he mused to himself. But he new that wasn't true. He knew that there were still some sons and daughters who actually had a relationship with their fathers. But not poor little Spencer Reid. It had always been this way, though, so Spencer had eventually grown out of caring about it. Caring had only caused more destroyed hope and more sadness.

So Spencer Reid picked up the Sharpee next to his desk, and crossed out Father's Day. In its place, he wrote: 'Fatherless Day.'

Las Vegas- Present Day

William Reid sat in the same bar he had sat in every other Father's Day- going back as far as he could remember.

As he gulped down his Scotch, he thought about his son. He didn't blame Spencer for not wanting to be with him- who would? He had ripped his heart out by telling him he was just like his mother- and he was only three! He wondered if he still remembered that day, but shook his head. Of course he remembered! Spencer was a genius! He had an IQ of 187, could read 20,000 words per minute, held multiple BAs, and had an eidetic memory.

William wondered what gene his son had gotten the smarts from- it certainly wasn't him! Whenever something involved his son, he had been a complete idiot. And some of the mistakes he made were unforgivable.

So William sat alone at the bar- having no clue that across the country, his son was curled up in his bed crying...............

"............aw...............how sad, right?! This is the first time I did anything like this b4- so I hope it didnt suck! Please R&R!


	16. Sleeping Spencer

Drabbles- Chapter 16

Sleeping Spencer

"...............Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid rubbed his eyes as he tried his best to stay awake. The coffee wasn't working, and the boring paperwork was only making him more exhausted. It had been a long day- most of which was spent at the office..............doing paperwork

"Reid, are you almost done with that case file?" Hotch called out as he walked past his agent's desks. Reid nodded.

"Yeah......" he yawned. "I'll be done in a few more minutes." he answered. Hotch inwardly smiled. He had never seen Reid so tired, and it was adorable. It reminded him of how Jack use to get when he was sleepy, and that made his smile grow.

"Okay. I'll be come by to get it from you, then." With that, Hotch left.

Spencer tried his best to keep his eyes open, but after a few more seconds, his body had given in to what his brain was commanding it to do. So Spencer closed his eyes just for a few minutes. But, unfortunately, his chair had become just a bit too comfortable, and he was falling to sleep. Although he tried to stay awake, in the end, he had failed miserably, and had ended up falling to sleep.

Hotch had came back a minute or so later. "Okay, Reid. I can take it now." No answer. "Reid?" Hotch asked. He walked up to Reid's desk, and smiled at the sight before him. Reid had fallen to sleep. He had never seen him look so peaceful- or young, for that matter. It was as if his innocence that had be take away had been restored, and given back to him.

Hotch looked down at his youngest colleague, and saw that he was shivering as he slept. He took off his suit coat, and used it as a make-shift blanket for Reid.

"Sleep well." he whispered- just like he had done for his son many times before. With that, Hotch took Reid's unfinished files into his office, and started completing them himself so that the young man could sleep..........

"...................aw................that was fun to write! So I know that more hotch focused, but I HAD to write that! Please R&R!"


	17. Losing It All

Drabbles- Chapter 17

Losing It All

"..............Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid had never had a typical childhood. He was born an genius, read books instead of playing with dinosaurs, took care of his schizophrenic after his father decided that he couldn't be a father anymore, and grew up to be an awkward, shy, intelligent profiler- all before the age of 30.

But that was okay with him. If having a screwed-up childhood and missing a few family reunions meant that he would be here in Quantico for a long time, then so be it.

Although sometimes, Reid did feel like he had missed out on a lot of things. He had never had a relationship with his father, had a very 'different' high school experience, had always been more grown up than he had to be, would forever be socially incompetent, and, after he left Vegas to join the BAU, had totally lost everything he had ever known. His life had taken a complete 180 degree turn, but that was okay with him.

Reid smiled as he heard Prentiss call Morgan a macho pig, and saw Prentiss smile after he had said something he hadn't quite caught.

"Reid, we're done for today. You know you can go home if you're done with your case files." Hotch said. Reid nodded.

"I think I'm going to stay and help Prentiss and Morgan get some of theirs done." Reid answer.

"Okay, just don't let them trick you into doing ALL the work. I still want them to pull their own weight when it comes to paperwork." Hotch said. Reid smiled, and Hotch walked away. Reid walked up to Prentiss and Morgan, and helped himself to two of each of his colleague's files.

"Thanks Reid." Prentiss smiled.

"Yeah Pretty Boy. You're a life saver." Reid smiled, and nodded.

Like he said, sometimes, you had to lost everything to get where you need to be..........

"..............ta-da! Please R&R!"


	18. Youthful Innocence

Drabble- Chapter I forgot what Chap Number. Sorry

Youthful Innocence

".................I was in the spirit. Bear with me. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid nervously knocked on Hotch's door. It was cold, snowing, and the team's last day in the office before they left for Christmas.

"Can I help you?" Hotch asked as Reid walked in. Reid nodded.

"Um......yeah. I actually had a question." Hotch sat down his pen, and looked at Reid curiously.

"What's your question?"

"Do you think it'd be okay if I............" Reid took a deep breath, and let the words rush out. "Can I play in the snow?" he asked. Hotch's jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Can I play in the snow?" Reid repeated.

"I'm guessing you finished your paper work?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded. "Then why not?" Hotch shrugged. Reid gave Hotch a youthful smile, and thanked him. Just as Reid was about to walk out, Hotch stopped him. "It's cold- wear my gloves." he said as he tossed his gloves to Reid.

"Thank you Hotch. Merry Christmas."

"And a happy new Year." Hotch offered a rare smile to Reid. "Go on now- play in the snow." With that, Reid eagerly skipped out of the BAU- ready to play in the snow............

Prentiss and Morgan finally finished their paperwork when they realized some one was missing. "Where's Reid?" Prentiss asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's ask Hotch." Prentiss nodded, and they sat out to find Hotch. When they got to his office, they asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's playing in the snow." Hotch answered.

"As funny as that is, we seriously can't find him." Morgan smirked.

"As funny as that is, he's seriously playing in the snow. Or at least that's what he told me. You should join him- it's no fun playing in the snow by yourself." Prentiss smiled, and pulled Morgan out the doors of the BAU............

"Oh my god!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Wow- Hotch wasn't kidding." Morgan mumbled as he stated at the sight before him. Spencer Reid was laying down with his eyes closed in the snow. To his right, stood a decent-sized snow man with 2 buttons as eyes, a carrot nose, a top hat, and gloves over his make-shift stick arms.

"Hey Pretty Boy. Having fun?" Morgan teased as he approached Reid. Prentiss followed behind him.

"Morgan, I think he's sleeping. In the snow." Prentiss smiled. Reid had never looked so young and innocent as he did as he lay in the snow- his body slightly shivering.

"He's probably going to be sick now." Morgan mumbled.

"So? Kids get sick, Morgan." she teased. Morgan rolled his eyes, and leaned down next to Reid.

"Don't wake him up!" Prentiss whispered.

"I'm not." he said. Instead, he picked up his sleeping friend, and carried him inside. Prentiss opened the doors and pressed the elevator buttons as they made their way back to their floor. They passed Hotch and Rossi who gave them a curious look, and decided to follow their younger colleagues.

Morgan laid Reid down on the couch in the conference room. Prentiss handed him a blanket, and he laid it on top of Reid's small figure. She smiled once he stopped shivering, and watched as he curled up in a tight ball.

Hotch and Rossi quietly tip-toed in to the room so they could see the scene. They all smiled at Reid's youthful innocence, and after a few more minutes, decided it was time to go. Hotch held the door for his team, and when they were all on their way to the elevator, risked one last look at Reid.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered, then continued back to the elevators...........

"...............hehe. That was too fun to write! Please R&R!"


	19. He Knows

Drabble- Chapter 19

He Knows

".............so it seems that I unfairly favor my drabbles. So sorry. Please R&R!"

'He knows.' Spencer Reid thought. 'He know everything.' The team was flying home from their last case involving Owen Savage. Every aspect of the case had been taken personally by Reid- who knew what it felt like to be bullied and tortured in high school. High School was never easy for Reid- he had graduated at age 12, had been bullied because he was smarter than most of the other students- despite the age difference, and had been tied to a flag post naked his senior year..

'Morgan know.' Reid thought. He hadn't wanted to tell Morgan about what had happened to hi, but he didn't have a choice. He had always felt safe around Morgan, and Morgan always knew when something was bugging him. For some reason, when Reid was around Morgan, he felt the need to break down and spill his guts. And sometimes, that's exactly what he needed to do.

So no matter what happened, Reid would always be thankful for Morgan- even if he now knew something personal and embarrassing about him. But that was okay, because Reid trusted Morgan with his life.

But deep inside, there would always be a part of Reid who didn't trust anyone, and regretted telling anyone anything- in the fear that he would be left again...........just like his own father. And if Gideon had proven anything to Reid, it was that just about anyone has the power to betray you, and he had to be careful of how much he told people.

Reid closed his eyes- and blocked that nasty thought from his head. Morgan wasn't like them- he wouldn't leave.

"Hey Pretty Boy, up for a game of cards?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded, and moved to the seat opposite of Morgan- praying that he was right.........

"..........idk where that came from. Please R&R!"


	20. Test Drive

Drabbles- Still too Lazy to Check and See What Chap On On- Sorry.

Test Drive

"..................Please R&R! I thought we could all use a little humor right about now"

Spencer Reid had a secret. It was a small secret- but a secret nonetheless. Morgan and himself were suppose to be at the motorcycle dealer to question the owner of the place, but instead, Morgan was doing all the work as Reid stood awe-struck at the amazing purple and white high-speed bike that stood desirably in front of him.

It was his dream motorcycle. And to say the least, he would DIE to own that bike. But, unfortunately, it cost too much, so he would've just settled for a test drive.

Before Reid had time to comprehend their movements, the dealer and Morgan had snuck up behind him- interrupting his day dreams.

"Please tell me you're not actually considering buying that thing, Pretty Boy." Morgan smirked. Reid turned around, and glared at Morgan- who, in return, playfully hit Reid's arm. Reid involuntarily rubbed the skin beneath his purple shirt, and the dealer laughed.

"Yeah- you can sure tell you two are close. You act just like me and my brother! But- I guess in your field of work, you agents would HAVE to be close." Morgan nodded.

Reid's eyes wandered back to the bike, and the dealer smiled. "Do you want to take it for a ride?" Morgan turned to the dealer.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Beyond. I can tell a motorcycle rider out from a mile away, and your friend here is definitely one of them. This bike right here is amazing, and its a shame, really."

"What is?" Reid asked.

"It's been sitting here for a year! Now, I know you're not gonna buy it, but you can at least give it a ride." Reid smiled, and nodded. The dealer passed Reid the keys, and Reid got on the bike expertly. "This bike was made to be driven fast- can you handle that, son?" Reid nodded- silently laughing.

"So is the one I have at home." The dealer nodded.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I just guess you look like a fast rider." With that, Reid took off.

"Wow- you learn something new every day." the dealer mumbled. Morgan turned to him, and smiled.

""And what would that be?"

"Kids still ride motorcycles. I was starting to think they'd given them up for those damned sports cars! But no- your friend over there still rides. That's incredible. I bet he'd gonna do well with the ladies once he gets that bike. An FBI agent with a motorcycle like that?" the dealer shook his head and laughed.

"Wait- you know he can' afford that, right?" Morgan asked. The dealer nodded.

"I'm giving it to him. We're closing up this place. And if I don't get rid of it, it's gonna be impounded-never to be rode again. Turns out that's the only bike we have left, and the place that's buying my lot out don't want no motorcycle. And besides, I have a feeling it'll be in good hands with him. " Morgan nodded.

'You sure do learn new things every day.' he thought as he watched Reid zipped across the streets in his motorcycle..............

".....hehe. Please R&R!"


	21. Web Cam Christmas

Drabble- Chapter..........uh...........I'm guessing 21

Web Cam Christmas

".................Please R&R my wonder reviewers! And remember- when u review my stories, u get virtual cookies! And a warning about this drabble- it contradicts everything I ever believed about Reid and his dads relationship."

Spencer Reid sat in his apartment staring out the window. It was snowing, and many crowds filled the streets as people did their last minute Christmas shopping. Although the strangers down below were out shopping,Reid had other plans in mind.

His dad was coming by for Christmas. It was a rare happening in itself that they talked- let alone see each other. But his father had called him, and told him he wanted to make amends, and stop by for a visit.

So there Reid waited. And waited and waited and waited. Hours past, but his dad never came. He had told Reid that he would be there by 8 PM, and it was already 11.

Suddenly, Reid's phone rang, and he answered it. "Reid." he said- thinking it was some one from the team.

"Hey, Spencer. My flight got canceled due to flying conditions. Sorry, but it looks like I'm not coming this year." Reid sighed. He was a little disappointed, but at the same time, a part of him never believed his dad was actually coming.

"That's okay- I'm just going to go to bed,then."

"Wait- not quite yet. I had an idea. You have a Web Cam, right?"

"Yeah, why.............?" Reid asked-raising his eyebrow.

"Can you be on it now?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec.........." Reid got up and headed towards his laptop . He turned it on, and went to the correct program.

"Okay, just connect with........" Will instructed Reid -who obediently followed his dad's directions. Sooner than Reid could imagine, he was face-to-face with his dad for the first time in years.

"Hey Spencer." his dad said. The back round made Reid realize he was in a hotel.

"So how's the hotel?"

"It's nice, but not as nice as your place." he joked.

"Well, Morgan would beg to differ." His dad laughed nervously. The small chit-chat continued on for hours. But it was nice. Finall, for the first time in years, Reid had reconnected with his father...............

And it felt damn good...........

"..............I know, I know. Weak end. Bear w/ me please! Take pitty and hit that little button right underneath this little drabble.........u know u want 2. come on! Some people make livings by pressing buttons! And when u review, u press more buttons while u type. YAY! Please R&R!"


	22. Music Musings

Drabble- 22

Music Musings

"..............4 those of u who r getting sick of my Christmas snowy themes, I must apologize, but I HATE the heat. And I wrote this chap w/ BETH in mind. This means u HAVE to review, bethy! No getting out of it this time! Hehe. and all the songs mentioned r really on my playlist. I love them all equally. Please R&R!"

"No way! Snow Patrol is NOT better than The Used!" Prentiss exclaimed. JJ shook her head.

"Of COURSE they are! Geeze, Prentiss. EVERYONE know that." she defended.

"Nah- I prefer Linkin Park myself." Morgan argued.

"Okay, Snow Patrol is better than Linkin Park." Prentiss mumbled. JJ nodded.

"Although Cold Play's better than Snow Patrol." JJ said. Prentiss nodded.

"Agreed."

"What do you think,Pretty Boy? Who do you prefer?" Reid looked up from his file, and then back down-shaking his head.

"What? Tell us!" Morgan urged.

"Yeah, it can't be THAT embarrassing." Prentiss pushed.

"Please,Spence?" JJ asked.

"I prefer Kings of Leon over Linkin Park. Or even Brand New." Reid mumbled.

"I love Kings of Leon!" JJ exclaimed.

"No way- you're a Brand New fan?! I absolutely ADORE them! What's your favorite song?" Prentiss asked.

"Uh...........I'd have to say Sowing Season." Reid answered- slightly distracted by the case file in front of him.

"Nice choice. God, I love that song!" Prentiss added. Reid nodded.

"Anyone like Evanescence?" JJ threw out. Everyone shook their heads yes. "Okay- everyone tells me their favorite Evanescence song. Mine's Fields of Innocence."

"Call me When You're Sober." Prentiss said.

"Wake Me Up." Morgan answered. The team waited for Reid to answer, but he never did.

"Reid, what's your favorite Evanescence song?" JJ asked.

"Oh...........uh.........Lithium I guess." he answered.

"Anyone like David Cook?" Garcia called from the doorway. All the girls raised their hands.

"Figures." Morgan muttered.

"Matchbox 20?" Prentiss asked. Reid raised his hand.

"Wow- you two have similar music tastes." JJ noted.

"My Chemical Romance?" Reid asked as he put his case file down- signaling he had finished it. Garcia and Prentiss raised their hands.

"Wow- didn't picture anyone here being in to that stuff." Rossi said. "Any The Fray fans?" he asked. The whole team raised their hands.

"How about Panic at the Disco?" Hotch asked. This time, JJ, Reid, and Garcia raised their hands.

"Blue October?" Morgan asked. Prentiss and Rossi's hands went up.

"James Blunt?" Garcia asked. No one raised their hands. Garcia only shrugged in responce.

Lifehouse?" JJ asked- getting Hotch, Reid and Garcia's hands.

"Blink 182?" Reid asked. Prentiss raised her hand.

"Maroon 5?" Prentiss threw out. Everyone's hands went up again.

"Finger 11?"

"Simple Plan?"

The list went on and on. The team spent 2 hours discussing bands and singers- until, finally- Morgan declared they all grabbed their playlists, go to his house, and order in. together, the team spent hours and hours together- bonding over Welcome to the Black Parade and Waking up in Vegas.........

"............hehe. Mass chaos- just the way my voices like it! Please R&R!"


	23. Nothing's Worth It

Drabble- Chapter 22-ish

Nothing's Worth It

"..............Please R&R!"

He had wanted it to be true so badly. He wanted his father to be a pedophile and possibly a murderer........and he hated himself for it. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted it, though. Maybe to explain why his father left. Maybe to give him a reason to hate him. Whatever the reason, he wanted it- and badly.

Spencer Reid was never one to hold s grudge or seek revenge, but when it came to hid father, he was never the person he was. Hr changed when he was around him, and Reid wasn't proud of what he became when he was with his father. He was mean, rude, and trying to point fingers at his father every chance he got.

Thankfully, they didn't see each other often, and he didn't have to worry about it too often. But when it happened, he was stubborn and anger vibrated throughout all his thoughts........just like his father.

It hurt when he found out his father was only ten minutes away, and never told him. It hurt when his father never came to visit on his birthday. And it hurt when he left him and his father.

But all that was forgotten. After the Riley Jenkins case, Reid had realized that he needed to let it go. And after a few weeks, he did. He forgave hiss father, and moved on.

Besides, his father wasn't worth the pain he went through because of him. Nothing was worth it..........

".................k, no inspiration 4 my other stories, so I wrote this little reflection. Please R&R!"


	24. Not Real

Drabble- Chapter..........uh........lost count again.

Not Real

"............sorry for the delay- fanfiction's been acting screwy lately. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid knew it wasn't real- but it still hurt. As he laid on the ground of the hospital defenseless, he heard every word his boss was saying. He said that he had failed the gun qualifications, and that he wanted to be the snot out of him. And although he knew that Hotch was just saying that so Reid could get the gun in his shoe, it still hurt.

Reid could still feel the kicks to his ribs, the punches to his side, the emotions that were screaming at him- but he knew it wasn't real. So he stayed on the ground- curled up and moaning- just waiting for the signal to grab the gun. After that, Reid successfully grabbed Hotch's gun and shot Landman dead.

But it still hurt. Hearing Hotch say those things about him- even if they were not real- brought back bad memories of his father. And that hurt him. Reid hadn't lied to Hotch when he told him the physical harm didn't do much damage, but he never said anything about what the emotional harm.

As Reid sat on the plane after talking with Gideon, he felt a little better, but there was still a part of him that was hurt.

'The words aren't real, but the pain is.............'

"...............k, so starting next week, updates r gonna be less frequent. And I know I repeated. Hurt a lot, but that was what I was aiming for. So sorry if It was annoying.........hehe. Please R&R!"


	25. Reunion

Drabble- Chapter 20-ish

Reunion

"............. and since this is season 2, im assuming spencey was 25. Please R&R!"

Hotch kneeled down next to Reid- who was still staring at Tobias' dead body. He knew that Reid was thinking it was his fault, but the team knew otherwise. Tobias Hankel's split-personality of his father had drugged and tortured him,-Reid had no choice but to kill him.

Hotch gently touched Reid's arm, and Reid looked up at Hotch. When he saw Reid's sad eyes filled with pain and grief, he frowned. Reid was the youngest on the team, and the look on his face right now didn't belong there. The look on Reid's face said that years on the job were finally getting to him, and he didn't know how much more he could take. Reid was only 25- he wasn't old enough to carry that look.

As Hotch carefully guided Reid off the ground- letting his young colleague use himself to balance, Reid drew closer to him. Hotch was shocked when Reid wrapped his arms around him, so he embraced the hug- knowing how much Reid needed it right now.

Reid nuzzled into Hotch's shoulder- blinking back tears of relief and sadness. Reid didn't want to let his boss go- he felt safe in his arms, and he wasn't quite ready to give that up. But, unfortunately, Hotch pulled away, and started walking away so that Gideon could have his reunion with Reid.

Gideon gave Reid a quick hug, and put his arm around Reid- who was still a bit wobbly. Gideon tried to lead Reid in the direction the team was going, but Reid stopped him.

"Can.........can I just have a minute alone?" Reid said- still sounding a bit out of breath. Gideon nodded.

"Sure.......of course." With that, he walked away to give Reid some privacy.

When Gideon walked away, Reid half fell- half kneeled to the ground, and looked into Tobias' dead eyes. He blinked away tears, but new ones kept on coming. As he stared at his eyes, his hands searched Tobias' pockets for the viles. Once he found the dilaudid, he stood up awkwardly, and stretched as he put them in his pocket. He folded his arms over his chest- staring at Tobias, and thinking about the drugs he stole.

"What have I done?" he whispered..........

".............k, so tomorrow I start school. YAY! But aw..........meaning either a brief update, or none. Please R&R!"


	26. Desperate

Drabble- Chapter 26?

Desperate

".......4 all of u that have read my story saviors, me sorry ive been shoving penn down ur thoats. An actual chap will hopefully be posted by saturday. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid held Nathan's wrists- putting pressure on the self- inflicted cuts. "Where are the damn medics?!" he shouted frantically.

Garcia and the other girl in the room helped Reid by giving him supplies to hold the wounds- making sure that he didn't bleed out as they waited.

After what seemed like hours, a man was telling him that he had to move. Reluctantly, he did so. Garcia stood next to him- glancing from Reid to Nathan.

Reid could feel the blood on his hands- Nathan's blood.

'Will I ever get this desperate?'

"........short little dtto I posted b4 I have 2 go 2 school. Please R&R!"


	27. Obsession and Completition

Drabbles- Chapter 22

Obsession and Completion

"..............Spoilers for "The Last Word.". A strange insight that just came to me. Please R&R!"

That was it- the mentor and the mentee- caught, in jail, and no longer in contact. They talked through newspaper ads, and somehow they had managed to create a relationship.

What did they have in common? Nothing. Why were they killing? No idea. How had this started? How long had it been actually going on unnoticed?

Reid shook his head- trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. They didn't need to be in his thoughts. The case was over, and that was all that mattered. But, unfortunately, he had another thought.

What were they looking for? What did they get through each other? They were complete opposites. They felt incomplete, and needed each other to keep on living. And killing? That was just their way of coping. The relationship had started with obsession- newspaper ads, killing sprees, and other energy-filled tasks. But it ended in completion- realization that they couldn't save each other, and the whole relationship was just about control and competition.

Reid threw his case file down, and sighed. This case was nothing. There would be more psychos and more killers- who had motives that were dumb and most of the time fake. And there would never be any way for him to change it.

Reid grabbed his coat, turned his light off, and left the BAU. He headed back to his apartment- where he would be forced to deal with another night of light sleep filled with endless nightmares.........

"..........Please R&R!"


	28. Mind Games

Drabbles- Chapter 23

Mind Games

".......................Please R&R! BTW, another odd insight."

Foyet had taken Morgan's badge, left him with a bullet to remind his friend that he could have killed him , and had Hotch down on his last nerves. Finally, they had caught him- and now he was rotting away in jail.

That was, until two minutes ago. The bastard had escaped jail- in fact, he had even had blue prints of every jail in the state.

"We're going to catch him,right?" Garcia asked.

"No." Hotch answered bluntly. Reid had never seen Hotch act so mad, and it was starting to scare him. Why was this case so personal? Was it really because of it being Hotch's first case? Or was it because of the personal phone call The Reaper had given to Hotch? Either way, something was off, and he wanted to know what. But Reid never said anything about it. If Hotch really wanted them to know, he'd tell them.

For now, all he could do was sit on the sideline as the team worked on other cases, reviewed The Reaper's profile, and prayed that they'd either get invited back in on the case, or hope the case came to them.

Whichever way, Reid knew something was wrong- that something was going to happen. And soon. But as he stood in front of the police- giving their latest profile- he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and concentrated on the only important fact..........

He was given the chance to send their latest UnSub to jail, and had saved more people from becoming victims.

At least, he hoped..........

"..............a bit confusing. I hoped u followed! Please R&R!"


	29. Nightmare

Drabble- Chapter 24

Nightmare

"............I was inspired after listening 2 Sowing Season by Brand New and I have a question: am I the only who thinks spencey still has a stash of dilaudid hidden somewhere?.Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid sat at his desk- not wanting to do a damn thing.

'Adam's gone..........all because I couldn't save him.' he thought. He stared into space as his mind went numb. He wasn't sure if it was numb from blocking out painful memories, or the yearning for dilaudid. Either way, it didn't look like he was going home tonight. He would be too tempted to use it again.

Reid had been clean for almost a year now, and relapsing was the last thing he wanted to do. Why would he undo all those horrible nights of detoxing, his body compulsing and burning, and his mind screaming for the drugs? Why would he want to give up being clean for a few peaceful nights of pure bliss? In the end, it wasn't worth it. It would only make him a traitor to his team, and a failure to himself.

But as he thought of Adam Jackson, his mind raced to the dilaudid. He wanted so badly to use it right now- just to numb the feeling that he had let Adam die, and let Amanda win.

Reid shook his head- he couldn't think of that right now. He needed to sleep.

Reid looked around the BAU offices- no one was there. Reid took his coat off his chair, and wrapped it around his body-using it as a make-shift blanket. He turned off his light, and let his eyes close, and his mind fall into a disturbed sleep...........

'Why did you let Amanda kill me, Reid? Why did you stop fighting for me?!' Adam asked- intense and angry.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' Reid cried.

'You mine as well have killed me yourself!'

Reid's body jerked through-out the nightmares that came that night. All through the night, he cried in his sleep as Adam made Reid hate himself even more than he already did........

"...........hope that didnt suck too much! Please R&R!"


	30. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Drabbles- Chapter 30

Vampires Can Never Hurt You

"...............yes, as in the MCR song. Hehe. Please R&R!"

As Morgan tackled Reid to the ground, Reid thought that he was lucky. If Morgan hadn't been there, he'd most likely be dead right now. It turned out that the group of students who met out in the shack drawing stars and listening to heavy metal were innocent- the group that watched the dead body decompose, on the other hand, not so much.

But as Reid was helped off the ground, he inwardly smiled- knowing that he'd be safe as long as Morgan was near him.

Morgan and Reid started walking away together- the team ahead of them.

"Hey Morgan"Reid asked. Morgan turned to look at Reid.

"What is it, kid?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Morgan clamped his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"No problem kid- I know how you feel." Reid nodded, and offered Morgan a weak smile that instantly vanished. Morgan looked over at Reid, and knew something was wrong.

"What's on your mind, Pretty Boy?"

"How long did you have the nightmares?" Reid asked. Morgan looked thoughtfully up into the sky.

"About.............a week...........I think." he answered. Reid nodded- all the while frowning. "How long have you had yours?"

"Since I was four." He mumbled as he walked away from Morgan. But, unfortunately, Morgan was quicker.

"Whoa- hold up kid. What are you talking about?''

But Reid didn't answer. He wasn't going to tell Morgan about his absentee father, or his schizophrenic mother. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that the night he met Gideon was the same night his mother was having another 'episode' and had told him she hated him. He also wasn't planning on telling Morgan about his suspicions that he had of his father being a child murderer and molester.

"Nothing, Morgan. I'm not talking about anything." Reid said, but his eyes gave him away. The sadness and sleep- deprived colored of his eyes told Morgan everything. But Reid didn't want to talk about it.

As Reid walked away from a confused Morgan, he let a single tear drop fall down his face.

If only Reid knew that in only a short few years, he would meet again with his dad, and find out the truth.........

"...........not too happy w/ this one. Please R&R!"


	31. Not a Criminal

Drabbles- Chapter 30-something

Not a Criminal

".....................Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid watched Morgan sit in the interrogation room- slouching on the floor. Morgan wasn't a criminal- he was a hero. He had saved so many lives, helped him through so many hard times. He wasn't capable of killing- or even hurting- anyone; especially someone who didn't deserve it.

As Reid watched Morgan being accused of horrible crimes, he felt helpless. Out of all the thoughts running through his head, one thought stood out the most to him.......

Morgan had helped him through so many things. But now, he was being accused of committing unthinkable crimes, and he couldn't help him. As those cops accused his friend falsely, inside Reid was in terminal.

Because there was nothing he could do- not a damn thing. Morgan had watched out for Reid since he had first joined the BAU, and all he wanted to do was help him. But he couldn't , and that was killing him.

'I know Morgan's not a criminal, but how do I convince THEM that? How am I going to fix this?'

",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,short little dittie. Please R&R!"


	32. Santa's Favorite Elf

Drabbles- Chapter 32

Santa's Favorite Elf

"........bear w/ me. Snow again. In my defense, im sick and really hot right now. Add in the effects of cheap meds from the dollar store and u got this little dittie. Hehe. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid smiled as Derek Morgan sat down next to him.

"Going home for the holidays?" he asked.

"I am home." Spencer answered. Morgan smiled, and put an arm around Reid's shoulders.

"Well, then, Merry Christmas Pretty Boy. This has been one hell of a year, hasn't it?" he joked. Reid only smiled and nodded. Morgan frowned.

"What's on your mind?"

"Lots of stuff. Nothing that's relevant at the moment, though." Spencer answered.

"What do you consider relevant than?" Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"It's Christmas Eve, and its snowing. What else matters?" Spencer looked away from the snow, and at Morgan.

The smile that crossed Reid's face was precious. It had been a while since he had seen his youngest colleague smile.

"What time does your flight to Chicago take off?" Spencer asked.

"About four hours. Why?" But Morgan never got an answer. Instead, Spencer jumped up and pulled Morgan along with him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Just where exactly are we going?" Morgan laughed.

"Northeast." Spencer smirked.

"Ha ha. I see what you're doing. Trying to throw me off by cracking a joke. Sorry kid, but it ain't working." Morgan smiled.

"That's too bad." Spencer mumbled.

Once the two agents were out of the BAU, Spencer dragged Morgan for about 15 minutes until they stopped in front of a book store- decorated with a large Christmas tree and lights shaped like icicles all around it.

"What are we doing here?" Morgan asked.

"Isn't Christmas a time for traditions, and spending time with your family?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I guess so........" Morgan was still confused.

"I've never done either of those on a Christmas. And seeing your active roll in my life as a 'brother figure'..........." Reid hinted. Morgan's lips pressed into a smile- finally understanding why they were at the book store.

"Fine. I get it. You're using the 'my childhood freakin' sucked' excuse on me- just like you did Gideon. I gotta give it to you, Reid, I never knew you could be this deceiving!" Morgan laughed.

"So will you?" Spencer asked- his sad puppy dog eyes nearly heart-breaking as he pouted adorably. Morgan let out a sigh, and nodded.

"Fine, but next year? It's Prentiss' turn! And I'll be expecting pictures!" Reid nodded.

Morgan followed Spencer into the bookstore- where they settled down on the small bench next to the picture books.

"If it makes you feel better, Garcia was the one who played the elf the year after Gideon left." Spencer teased. Morgan playfully hit Spencer's arm.

A minute later, a man came out with two bags. He gave one to Spencer, and the other one to Morgan. The agents quickly put the contents of the bag on, and sat back down.

"You're beard's crooked." Spencer said. Morgan growled, and pulled the beard down some.

"Better?" Morgan said through his clenched jaw.

"Much." Spencer smiled.

Another employee came with a tray of sugar cookies shaped like snowflakes and Santa's hat. Reid took the tray, and the woman nodded. A few minutes later, a herd of kids started piling in, and forming a line.

As a young boy with a matching hat and glove set sat on Morgan's lap, Spencer donned a pointy hat with even pointier ears. He handed the smiling boy a cookie of Santa's hat.

"Ho, ho,ho! Merry Christmas!" Morgan bellowed in a deep voice.

'I am so going to get you for this, Spencer Reid!'

"............hehe. How was it? Please R&R!"


	33. The Closet

Drabbles- Chapter.....lets say 33

The Closet

"..............Please R&R!"

As the bullet pulsed through his skin, Spencer Reid internally screamed. 'Damn it.' he thought as he watched his gun flail out of his reach. 'At least I shot him.'

When Reid saw that the doctor was going to help him first, he shook his head. "Go I'm fine, I'm fine." The doctor nodded, and ran over to Myers.

Reid gripped his leg as he waited for an ambulance. He muttered words to the doctor- unimportant, obvious statements like "Can you get him stable?" He tried anything to distract himself.

As the ambulance pulled up, the doctor shouted out the list of supplies he needed. Once Myers was taken care of, he rushed over to Reid. "Looks like it went through clean." he muttered. Reid nodded, and bit his tongue as the doctors fiddled with his leg.

Reid glanced up, and saw his team and the doctor's son pull up. "Go to your son- I'm fine." he said- trying to get the doctor away. He knew it was in his best interest to put pressure on his leg, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Just keep pressure on it." he said- a hint of relief in his voice. He got up, and ran to his son.

His team was with him in a matter of minutes.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded- obviously lying. Just as Morgan was about it say something, he cut them off. He told them to call Emily, and said that something had happened to Hotch. He told the team that they should go, and that there wasn't anything they could do here. They nodded, and reluctantly left.

The ambulance rushed over to Reid, and wheeled him in. "Sir, can you tell us your name?" one asked.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." he said weakly. The man nodded, and they wheeled Reid into the ambulance.

'Damn it...........' Reid thought. ' I hope they don't give me narcotics, because I'm not sure I could bare that.'

And as he was taken into an emergency room, his last thought before he was knocked out was that he wasn't afraid of the bullet, but the after math of it. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself anymore, and even now as he thought of the dilaudid he had hidden in the back of his closet, his self- control shattered into a million pieces.......

"...........i hope that didnt suck! Please R&R!"


	34. Talents and Lies

Drabble- Chapter 34?

Talents and Lies

'…...........Spoilers for 'Honor Among Thieves.' Just a little 'deleted scene'- u may say. Please R&R!

Spencer Reid watched as the man showed him the tattoo, and asked him if he knew what it meant. Reid quickly explained, and the man smiled.

"Why am I not surprised at your talents, Dr. Reid?" he smirked. He walked towards Reid, and Gideon tried his best not to react. If he let off any signs of being protective of his young protege, he knew he would be giving him leverage.

"Now tell me Dr. Reid, id you're such a brilliant, young profiler, then you tell me the profile, and I;ll tell you have accurate it is." Reid put his arms over hos chest, and shook his head.

"I can't do that." he answered calmly.

"And why not?"

"Because if you're involved in this in any way, you might use it to your advantage. Knowing the profile, you could out-smart the cops, and easily free yourself." he explained. Gideon silently praised Reid for his calm posture as the man sized Reid up.

"How old are you? 12, 14?"

"24."

"Still, that's young- especially for a profiler. How exactly did you get in, anyways? You don't look like much of a threat, and you're so damn thin!" he laughed

Reid lowered his hands, and walked closer to him. "I was invited into the FBI personally by Agent Gideon- one of the best profilers. And you don't need a gun to kill somebody- trust me, I'd know." This time, Reid was the one smiling as the other man simply locked eyes with Reid's.

"Speaking from experience, Dr. Reid, I know how easy it is to lie to people. I don't buy it." he whispered.

The exchange was making Gideon uncomfortable. The man was standing centimeters away from Reid, and he couldn't he a word they were saying.

"I'd be careful about what you say. You might not need a gun to kill someone, but it sure does help." The man frowned, and Reid smirked back. With that, he walked away from him, and Gideon followed him out.

Before they left, Reid turned around one last time. "By the way, I was speaking from experience,too."

".........buuuuuuuuuuurn!!!! hehe.....Please R&R!"


	35. The Golden Rule

Drabbles- Chapter 35

The Golden Rule

"..............sorry. Its been a while. And I looked up the spelling of the name, and thats what it said. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid stared up at the board filled with maps and photos. Professor Rothschild had came to Rossi and himself personally after the seminar. He showed him the pictures of the woman and children, and had confessed to the murders. Now, the only thing they needed was to find them before they were killed.

As Reid gazed at the map- praying it would reveal something to him- he thought of everything he had been taught. He though of his math lessons, science lessons, social studies- anything that night jog his memory. He had seen the pattern before, but he just couldn't think of it.

But as he studied it for a hundredth time, he found his miracle. He found it- the golden ratio. He smiled to himself as he counted off the memorized numbers, and began to figure out what he would need to pin-point their locations.

'What was he wearing? What did he say?' Reid though back, and remembered seeing some sort of pendant around his neck. And his thumbs -they were ticking. 'As if to count off the ratio incoherently.' he mused.

Suddenly, Reid bolted out of the room, and into the interrogation.

'Well, hello Dr. Reid." the professor greeted with a smirk. But Reid didn't stop. He walked up tot he table, and bent down. He grabbed the necklace forcefully off, and held it out to him.

"I know how to find them." he said victoriously. Rothschild glared at him, but didn't say a word. Just as quick as he entered the room, Reid was gone.

'Now, I just hope that was as easy as it seemed to be.' he thought.

At that very moment, Garcia and Hotch entered the room with news about the location they had gotten when using the pendant. Garcia explained how it had booby-traps surrounding it, and that the bomb squad was already there. Once it was cleared, they would be allowed on the premises.

'Sorry to say this, but you lose.' Reid thought..........

"..........hope that didn't suck! Please R&R!"


	36. Pain

Drabble- Chapter 35

Pain

".......just a short one 2 get me warmed up, so I can start writing saviors Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid gripped his injured leg as a new wave of pain overwhelmed him. The doctors had told him that it would hurt for a while, but they had never said it would hurt this bad. The pain was almost unbearable, and he knew that Hotch and Rossi would send him home if they knew about it.

He tried to ignore it, but it still hurt. He couldn't ignore it. He moaned quietly – hoping no one had heard him. Unfortunately, JJ was walking by at the same time.

"Hey Spence. You okay?" she asked. Reid nodded.

"Yeah....just fine." But how his voice squeaked and how he winced in pain said otherwise. JJ walked up to Reid- frowning.

"Hey, its okay if you want to go home." she whispered. Reid didn't answer,though. He was too distracted trying to hide the tears that were sliding down his eyes.

JJ leaned in closer to Reid. "Spence?'' she said. When he didn't answer her again, she moved his hair away from his face, and saw the tears. "Does it really hurt that bad? I thought the doctors said it wouldn't hurt that much." she frowned.

"Apparently they lied." he choked out. Reid gasped as his legged throbbed and burned- all at the same time. JJ ran her hands through Reid's hair, and pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and let him cry.

"I'm sorry, Spence. Do you want to get some sleep? It's gonna be a few more hours until the team comes in, and the conference room's empty. "

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Can.......can you just help me up?" he asked weakly. His voice made it evident that he was still in pain.

"Yeah, of course." With that, JJ helped Reid up awkwardly, and walked up to the conference room. She helped him get settled down on the couch, and pulled a blanket over him. Reid mumbled a thank you, and JJ nodded. She ran her hand threw his hair one last time, and smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Spence." she whispered.......

"...........i know, short and sucky. Please R&R!"


	37. Thank You

Drabbles- Chapter 37

Thank You

"............Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid walked out of the building in his usual fast-past manner. He went to tell Hotch what he had found, but was taken about when he looked down at the body- dead. Suicide- he knew, but still equally gruesome. The man laying dead on the ground had put people through their worst fears, and now he got to escape his- even after destroying so many people's lives.

Reid's words came out as a stutter- gaining no strength as he looked at the body. 'How is this fair? He hurt so many people, and now he got to kill himself and escape the pain. Why should he be allowed to escape the pain and torture after what he had done?'

As Reid spoke the remainder of his sentence, he could feel Hotch's eyes on his. He wondered what Hotch was thinking at that moment, because in his eyes held sympathy and concern. Why would Hotch be concerned about him when a murderer had just killed himself? Was this about Gideon? Or the fact that things were going just fine without Gideon?

He wondered if Prentiss had told Hotch what he had told her earlier. He said that Gideon had left a letter- just like his father had. He had almost broken down into tears right there- there was no doubt that she had told him.

Hotch mentioned what else the UnSub said, and went on to explain that he thought it meant she was still here. With that, Hotch , Reid and the other officers entered the building.

Hotch grabbed Reid's shoulder- letting the others pass. "Are you okay? You looked a little freaked."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hotch nodded- but didn't buy the act.

"You know I have to ask you." Reid nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you need to talk about Gideon?''

"Not now." Reid mumbled. Hotch nodded, and they entered the building again. The fact that Reid hadn't had argued with him about Hotch making Reid sound weak kind of scared him, and he knew Reid really did need to talk. But he was right- not now.

"Okay, later than. " Hotch nodded.

"Thanks." Reid replied. That threw Hotch off guard- why would Reid be thanking him?

But right now he couldn't think about that. He needed to catch the killer before it was too late.

'I wonder if he'll ever really be fine.'

"...................k, so I hope that didnt sem 2 sucky. Please R&R!"


	38. A Spongy Musing

Drabble- Chapter 37

A Spongy Musing

"............Thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry that I dont respond to them, but I really want to! I just thought ud rather me update.:) Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid groaned as the sponge once again laughed that annoying heigna-like laugh. He couldn't see the appeal the show had on others.

Derek Morgan smirked as he saw his young friend in distress over the simple show. Morgan now had leverage over Reid- he knew what made him tick.

"Enjoying yourself?" Morgan joked. Reid glared back.

"You like this?'' he asked. Morgan nodded.

"Yes. You don't?"

"No, not really." Reid answered.

"Why?'' Morgan asked with a laugh. Reid's eyes bulged.

"How could you like it! There's so many irrational concepts! How in the world could a sponge live under water? It would suck up too much water and 'drown'! And the squirrel! How can a squirrel wear a suit and live under water? Oh, and that....that......uh.......pet thing!''

"Gary?" Morgan asked- smiling at Reid's rampage.

"Yes! Gary! How can it be the pet of a sponge? And starfishes do not live under rocks! It's all so improbable! It's not logical!" Reid said exasperated.

Morgan bursted out into laughter- no longer able to control himself. "My god Reid! This show was made for kids! Of COURSE it's not logical!"

Reid rambled on about crabs not being able to cook and the how it was impossible to be a fry cook for an underwater .

"And why would a squid need a job, anyways? They eat fish! Fish swim free in the ocean! And houses? They don't have houses!" But Morgan just continued laughing. Finally seeing that this task was useless, and that he wasn't going to win, Reid stubbornly slouched back and folded his arms across the chest of his purple dress shirt. Reid wore an adorable pout, and Morgan resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks.

"Ah, Pretty Boy, don't you know children never grow up?" he sighed as he patted Reid's shoulder. "And that applies to everyone- including you and me.......and Hotch."

"There's only one problem with that statement."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You have to have been a child to still be one." Reid said in a gloomy voice.

After that, their heated Spongebob Squarepants debate had been dropped. Morgan had never thought about that before. Reid had grown up with his schizophrenic mother and an absent father. He hadn't had time to be a child.

"Hey Reid?" Morgan asked. He glanced at his colleague, who wore a sad expression.

"Yeah Morgan?" Reid answered.

"Wanna talk?" Reid shook his head- making Morgan frown. "Come on kid. It was tough, I know. I also know it helps to talk it all through."

"I'd rather not. Please just drop it." Reid pleaded.

"Fine- just answer this one question."

"Depends. What's the question?"

"Gummy bears or skittles?" Morgan asked as he held up two bags of candy. Reid offered a wry smile, and snatched at the gummy bears.

"Thanks." he said. Morgan smiled, and tossled Reid's hair.

"What else are big brothers for?" he joked.

".............hope I didnt offend anyone there. I just dont like spongebob, amd beth/wilson brought it up! Not me! U know who u r........... Please R&R!"


	39. Skating Lessons

Drabbles- Chapter 38

Skating Lessons

".......i know, I know. Its been a loooooooong-ish time. Forgive me please!!!"

Spencer Reid bit his tongue when he hit the ground again. "Damn it." he muttered as he rubbed his sore leg. It was the first week Reid had been out since his cast was taken off. His doctor told him to take it easy, but , of course, that was an impossible task for him.

So here he laid- on the ground of an inside ice skating rink. He groaned as a fresh wave of pain shot up through his legs. Why had he decided to do this, anyway? What had maid him desire to fall flat on his butt and push his healing process back another 1-2 days? 'Oh well,' he thought, 'the mind isn't always rational.'

"Hey Spence. It looks like you could use some help." a familiar voice called. Reid turned his head to see JJ, Prentiss, Hotch, Garcia, Rossi, and Morgan.

"Yeah, I guess I could." Reid laughed.

"I don't think it was the smartest idea coming out here a week after you get your cast off. If you break your leg again, you know you'll be on desk duty for another unbearable month." Hotch said.

"Oh come on, Aaron! He's a kid, let him have his fun!" Rossi joked.

Morgan and Prentiss skated over to Reid, and grabbed either of his hands. They pulled him up to an unsteady position.

"Okay, so just hold on to us. Because if you let go and fall on your ass again, I will laugh, and then Garcia will hit me again." Morgan said.

"Hey! I will not!" Garcia said as she hit Morgan's arm. Prentiss snickered.

"Oh sorry guys. Haley wants me to take Jack while she uses the bathroom." Hotch said.

"They're here?" Reid asked- trying to draw attention away from himself.

" Now don't try that Pretty Boy. You're not that easily forgotten!" Morgan said.

"Okay, ready Reid?" Prentiss asked.

Reid unconvincingly shook his head. Morgan and Prentiss gently pulled Reid forward, never once letting him fall. A second round along the rink, they picked up speed. By the fifth time, Reid had gotten the hang of it.

"Do you think you're ready to fly solo?" Morgan asked. Reid hesitated at first, but finally agreed. When they let go of his hands, Reid started off on his own. Prentiss and Morgan skated behind him just in case he fell. Reid was grateful for that, because a minute later, he fell down again. Fortunately, Morgan and Prentiss caught his just in time.

The cycled continued for a few more circles. A few round around the rink later, they tried again. But this time, Reid was successful. He smiled as he skated through the rink, Prentiss and Morgan right behind him. They laughed as they skated along together.

'What would I do without my team? My family.'

"............hoped u liked it!!! Please R&R!"


	40. Glory In the Flower

Drabble- Chapter 29

Right and Wrong

".............Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid's first case on the BAU was memorable, to say the least. Four years after the case that had launched his FBI career, his very first case had came back to the BAU's attention.

The UnSub had finally woken up, but didn't remember anything. Fortunately, he started coming around during the end of the court trials.

Spencer was shocked that the victim's father still remembered him. During the cases, they talked after each session. But after one trial, Spencer knew something was off. He was too calm, and he called him by his first name. When he left, Spencer followed him.

And he was glad he did. The victim's father had a gun, and was going to shoot the UnSub. Fortunately, Reid was able to talk him down. After that, Reid kept an eye on him, but not much came from him.

Later on, when they found the UnSub in the field, Hotch told him to do the right thing. 'What is the right thing? He knows he's killed innocent people, and he knows he's going to jail. Was going really the right thing to do? He's changed. It's like the UnSub part of him died in a way.' But Reid shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that.

Before the team headed off, Spencer asked Hotch if he could return the watch. When he gave back the watch, he lied and said he was unfamiliar with the quote. Of course, he knew what it was, but he also knew that he needed to hear it. As he listened to the man talk, Reid tried to remain composed. This was the first victim 's parent he had interviewed. And now, 4 years later, they met again.

As Spencer walked away, he heard someone calling him. "Spencer!" the parent shouted. Reid turned around.

"Thank you, for everything." Reid nodded.

"You did the right thing- not shooting him. You made the choice,not me."

"I know, but my mind was so wrapped around revenge, you made the choice available. You now, my daughter would've liked you. " he added. Reid nodded.

"Yeah." he mumbled. With that, the man closed the door.

'But was it the right thing to do?'

"............am I the only one who thought it looked like spencey was gonna cry? Please R&R!"


	41. I'm Not Okay

Drabbles- Chapter 41

I'm not Okay.

"...............yup- as in My Chemical Romance. Thank beth/wilson for this one. :) Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid fingered the medallion in his left pocket. 1 whole year had passed, and now he was drug-free. But the day he was shot changed everything. The pain had been excruciating, and it didn't help that he didn't have morphine or any narcotics to help with the pain. He went through it without drugs, and now he was paying for it.

As he gently sat his crutches on the ground of the BAU jet, his body was screaming at him for the dilaudid. But he didn't want it, at least.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked from the other side of the seat. Reid was about to nod his head no, but stopped himself just in time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said unconvincingly. Hotch sat down his book, and looked at Reid.

"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth." he said.

"What do you want me to say, Hotch?" Reid whispered.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Reid's gaze dropped away from Hotch, but Hotch moved Reid by the chin back to his gaze. "Reid, talk to me. I know that you're probably...." Reid cut him off.

"I got this medallion from the Beltway Clean Cops meeting I don't know if I could've made it without it. Yeah, I'm craving Hotch, but I'm stronger now. I know I cant fight it. In a few months,my leg won't hurt anymore. I'm going to be fine.

"Reid, the whole team is here for you. We want to help you." Hotch said.

"I know, Hotch." Reid said with a fake smile. Hotch noticed it, but let it slide. He wasn't going to push Reid any further than he had already. He still needed him to trust him, anyway.

"Hotch?" Reid said after a few minutes.

''Yeah Reid?"

"Thanks." Hotch smiled, and let the silence fill the air. Reid repositioned himself to make sleeping more comfortable.

'But will he really be okay?'

".........k, so this drabble im not too happy with, but I wanted to update, and have to leave soon. Please R&R!"


	42. Pretty Boy

Drabble- Chapter 41

Pretty Boy

"...............This still remains a mystery to me.....Please R&R!"

"Why do you call me Pretty Boy?" Reid asked as he spun around in his chair.

"What?" Morgan asked. They had just gotten on the jet from a gruesome case. The rest of the team was asleep, but Morgan and Reid were still awake.

"Why do you call me Pretty Boy?" Reid repeated.

"Ah, Reid." Morgan sighed- amused.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Reid asked- sounding offended.

"I'm laughing because you're so darn adorable!" he teased.

"Come on, Morgan! Why?" Reid asked- cheeks red and bottom lip pouting in frustration.

"That's for me to know, and you to pout about." Morgan answered. He got up, and ruffled Reid's hair as he passed by. Reid moaned, and let his head fall down.

"I give up!" he exclaimed.

"Not too loud. People are still sleeping. " Morgan whispered.

"Then tell me why you call me Pretty Boy!" Reid yelled in a whisper.

"Fine. I will tell you." Morgans aid with a smile.

"Thank you!" Reid said exasperatedly.

"I call you Pretty Boy because............." But Morgan never got a chance to finish his sentence because the the rest of the team woke up.

"I'll tell you later." Morgan whispered. With that, Reid slammed his head on the table......

"........k, so I will dedicate the next chap to the reviewer who gives me a reason why he calls spencey pretty boy. I wanna continue this with an explanation, because I couldnt think of one...Please review and tell me what you think!"


	43. Answers: Part 1

Drabbles About Reid – Chapter 43

Answers- Part 1

".......k, so this is gonna be the SLASH version of why Morgan calls Spencey Pretty Boy. And thank you all who responded, Parzival, lilly bean queen of the I ocean, and MamaJMarie to name a few. Thank you all who review,too! K, so notice the part one? Im making a part 2 thats not slash that will hopefully be up by sorry if that annoyed some peeps, I just wanted to let my reviewers get involved. Tell me if u want me 2 do more like this! Please R&R!"

"Morgan, you owe me an explanation." Reid said as they sat across from each other in the local bar. Their team had just landed, and had decided to wind down by hitting the bar. As JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss bugged Hotch and Rossi to dance with them, Morgan and Reid sat at the table alone.

"Well, the thing is, Pretty Boy," Morgan smirked, " I don't know if you're gonna like my reason." he became serious again after that.

"Try me." Reid said. Morgan nodded.

"Uh......I call you Pretty Boy because..........because I like you." Morgan bit his tongue.

"I like you,too. A lot." Reid smiled.

"You do know we're talking about more-than-friend-like, right?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"Garcia hinted me on it a few months back. She said you were lingering at me, and that I should watch myself. Well, I don't want to watch myself, Morgan." Morgan nodded, and they could both instantly feel the tension release.

"So what do we do now, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked. Reid shrugged.

"I think we shouldn't tell the team quite yet. I'm not sure what Hotch would think of us." Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. But in the meantime?" Morgan asked again.

"In the meantime, we act like nothing's changed. After work, we can do whatever we want, but during work we need to be careful for obvious reasons." Reid answered.

"It's a good thing JJ always puts us together in hotel rooms." Reid nodded.

After that, they let the silence linger. They watched as Garcia successfully got the team to dance. They both let out a laugh as they watched Hotch and Rossi dance- looking odd, quite frankly.

"Hey, Spencer." Morgan said. Reid nodded in Morgan's direction.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get outta here?" Reid smiled, and nodded.

"I think I'd like that." With that, Morgan and Reid quietly ran out of the bar.

'I thought he'd never ask!'

"......hehehe..........i hope that didnt suck. Im really bad slash. Please R&R!"


	44. Answers: Part 2

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 44

Answer Part 2

".......hehe..........now for the non-slashers!!! thanks to all who reviewed and threw in their two cents. It was really appreciated!and thank you Parzival,and MamaJMarie. I used almost every idea mentioned, but stole most from these two. Thanks! Please R&R!"

"Morgan, why do you call me Pretty Boy?" Reid asked. Morgan smiled, and let out a small laugh.

"All right. A deal's a deal. You really want to know?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded, so he continued. "You remember those hookers who hit on you?" Reid nodded again- frowning at the memory. "And you remember when that guy called you pipe cleaner the eyes?" Reid once more nodded. "And do you remember how your hair's grown out and how everyone comments on it?"

"Like last week! That sheriff called me a she!" Reid shrieked. Morgan could tell Reid was still upset about that, and he figured he would be.

"Yeah, like last week." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"So you call me Pretty Boy because I look like a girl?!" Reid nearly yelled. Prentiss heard the conversation from her desk, and started laughing.

"Don't worry Reid-. I don't think you look like a girl." Prentiss reassured.

"I don't think you do, either." Morgan said. "That's not where I was going with that."

"Then where were you going?!"

"What I meant was that I call you Pretty Boy for more than just one reason! I mean, the hookers hit on you, along with practically every other girl we meet on the job. You just never seem to notice. And you're hair! Most guys don't dare how long hair like you. And girls dig that!" Morgan ruffled Reid's hair, and stood up.

"And besides, Pretty Boy," Morgan teased, " you pick on the ones you love, right?" Reid pouted adorably- earning a smiled from both Prentiss and Morgan.

"Night Pretty Boy. Have fun with him while I'm gone, Prentiss."

"Yeah, you know I will." Prentiss laughed. With that, Morgan was in the BAU elevator.

Reid fixed his hair from Morgan's attack against it. He smiled at what Morgan had told him. Secretly, he had already known why, but it was always nice to hear some one say they cared about you.

' Maybe I should give Morgan a nickname............'

"...hehehe........no. Spenceys not giving morgan a nickname in my story. :) Please R&R!"


	45. Calm Before the Storm

Drabbles- Chapter 44

Calm before the Storm

".......Please R&R!"

It was calm before the storm- BAU style. He had to relive his Tobias nightmare through Adam Jackson, had a case involving children- which were always the worst and most emotional cases, and had gotten Anthrax.

And after the case with the Canadian border and Detroit, things had only gotten worse. The Reaper had reappeared stabbed Hotch, he had gotten shot, and an unpleasant part of Rossi's past had been revealed. If this was calm before the storm, he just couldn't wait for the storm.

As he watched young Henry while JJ and Will were out, he frowned. How would this affect Henry? What if something happened to JJ on a case, or if an UnSub tried to target their family? How would he keep them safe?

"Hey, not everything's a puzzle, Reid." Garcia said. But Reid kept staring at Henry- worrying about what might happen to him. "I know that look. You're frowning, not pouting, which means you're worrying about something. And, you're staring at Henry, so I'm assuming you're worried the Reaper might come after him. " Garcia said to Reid.

"You know, we give you less credit than you deserve. Morgan never believed me when I told him that you and JJ can profile, to." Reid murmured.

"Reid, JJ's going to be- just like Henry will. And you'll be fine, too. I won't let anything happen to my babies." Garcia smiled. "Now, bring Henry into the living room. I'm going to make popcorn, and then we can watch that Halloween special." Reid nodded, and picked Henry up. He carefully carried him to the living room, and waited for Garcia.

Garcia arrived with a large bowl of buttery popcorn. She grabbed the remote, and flipped through into she found what she was looking for.

As Reid held Henry against his chest, he absently stroked Henry's thin hair. He tried his best to distract himself from his worries, but was unsuccessful.

'What if he does get Henry?'

"................k, I know thats a bit odd, but what isnt a bit odd on fanfic? :) Please R&R!"


	46. Halloween at Reid's Place

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 46

Halloween at Reid's Place

"........here for the spirit of the holidays :) for refernce, I dont watch cartoons, and thus have almost no clue what im talking about. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid laughed as Charlie Brown talked to his dog, Snoopy. He had watched the holiday specials as a child, and had carried on the tradition ever since. But this year, the whole team got involved. They had all came over to Reid's apartment to watch the special.

''So you do this every year, Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased.

"Hey, leave him alone! Snoopy's fantastic!" JJ said- glaring at Morgan.

"Aw, don't worry Reid. I like the holiday specials, too." Garcia chimed in.

"Jack likes them, too." Hotch threw in.

"Do you guys do this every year?" Rossi asked.

"No, but Morgan kept on asking me what I was doing, and when I told him, he wanted in. after that, everyone else came along." Reid explained.

"Hey- at least I brought snacks!" Prentiss defended. Morgan playfully smacked Prentiss' arm, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, make us look bad!"

"Shh! Talk during the break!" Reid glared. JJ smiled at Reid's youthful act.

"Fine,fine." Morgan mumbled.

Soon after Reid had quieted everyone, the whole BAU team was laughing along with the Charlie Brown. For once in what seemed like forever, what they had seen on the job had been forgotten, and the pictures of rotting corpses disappeared.

Reid glanced at his colleagues. They were all laughing. He smiled at that. Everyone in his apartment right now needed a laugh, and this was a great way to get it- together.

'I think we may have just started a new tradition.'

"...........hehe.........hope u liked it :) Please R&R!"


	47. Gideon's Cabin

Drabbles-Chapter 47

Gideon's Cabin

"........yeah, this is gonna be a bit angsty. Tell me if u think this would e a good idea for a multi-chap story, cuz ive been debating about doing a x-over with NCIS with this idea, but this one isnt an x-over...unless u review and tell me u want a x-over drabble......Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid held the cup of warm coffee in his freezing cold hands. His dripping wet hair stuck awkwardly onto his face as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Dr. Reid, I'm so sorry to bother you, but Henry's woken up." a nurse said in a gentle voice and a frown on her face. Reid's miserable-looking face looked up at her, and he nodded.

"O—okay." he stuttered. The nurse nodded, and lead him to Henry's hospital room. His body shook as he walked into the baby's room. And as he looked at Henry's face, thoughts of JJ and Will crossed his mind. More tears trickled down as he looked at the baby he was now responsible for.

"I'll leave you two alone. I know you'll need the time to bond." The nurse gently brushed Reid's shoulder, and left the room.

Reid walked closer to Henry and gently picked up him with shaky hands. As he held Henry close to is chest, he could feel his body giving in, and starting to slump to the ground as he broke into sobs. Fortunately, Morgan had heard that Reid would be with Henry, and had went to check on him. As he entered the room, he saw Reid falling to the ground, and caught him just in time.

"So-so-sorry." he choked out through tears.

"I know Reid, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." Morgan said- sounding almost as heartbroken as Reid. Morgan let Reid curl up closer to Morgan, and Morgan passed Henry along to a nurse who had entered the room. He mouthed a thank you to her, and she nodded.

"I.....I don't know how to do this." Reid cried. Morgan frowned, and hugged Reid closer. Reid laid his head down on Morgan's chest- letting his tears soak the fabric.

"You know I have to ask you for an official statement, right kid? I'm sorry, but you know I have to. It can wait, though, I just wanted to give you some heads up." Morgan said.

"No, I think I'd rather do it now." Reid answered.

"Alright. Can you start from the beginning?" Reid nodded.

"Garcia, JJ, Will, Henry, and myself were going to Gideon's cabin....."

".........k, so this would be a prologue of sorts. I think it sucks, sorry. Please R&R!"


	48. The Beginning

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 48

The Beginning

""..........sorry, lame title :( Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia laughed as they amused Henry on the car ride to the cabin. Will and JJ talked in the front- mostly about how nice it was for all of them to finally get out together.

"Alright, we're here." Will said with a smile. Garcia helped carry Henry out of the car, and let Reid get out next. They smiled as the raced up to the cabin. Garcia and Reid were assigned to keep Henry busy as JJ and Will started cooking on the grill.

Everything was going well until later that night. They had went out to ice skate. They had all been ice skating before, and they thought it would be fun. Suddenly, a round of shots were fired into the air. JJ and Will ran over to Henry- who Reid had protectively behind him. Garcia was at his side, but it was too late- she had already been shot. Will ran up behind Reid, and told him to take Henry and hide. Just seconds after that. Another round was fired. Will and JJ were down on the ice- in a puddle of their own blood. Reid picked Henry up, and ran as fast as he could to safety. Reid heard the sound of bullets fill the air again, and held Henry closer. He grimaced as a bullet hit his arm, and slowed down a bit. Finally, he made it back to the cabin, and searched for his cell phone. After he searched his pockets again, he grabbed his phone, and dialed Hotch's number.

'

"Agent Hotchner." he answered.

"Hotch, there's been a shooting. We....we need an ambulance." he said breathlessly.

"Has anyone been hurt?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, JJ, Will, and Garcia. They were shot. Will told me to take Henry and run."

"I'm calling an ambulance. Try to stay hidden. We're on our way."

"Okay." Reid mumbled through the pain of his arm. With that, Hotch hung up.

Spencer Reid shushed the crying Henry as he pushed away his soaked hair. As he was running, a bullet had pulsed through the ice, and broken a chunk off. He had nearly fallen in, but managed to pull himself out. His clothes were completely wet, and he was freezing. He guessed that was what nearly falling in freezing cold water did, though.

Reid threw his coat over Henry, and held him clothes to his body. He knew that Henry needed to keep warm- as he did too.

As he waited for the ambulance to come, he tried to ignore the fact that he was going to have to raise a baby boy on his alone...........

"........hope that didnt suck. U know, the more u review, the faster I update :) this is the last with the Gideon's Cabin. Noe back to regular drabbles :) Please R&R!"


	49. The Eyes Have It

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 49

The Eyes Have It

"............k, no more of Gideon's cabin...for now :) and slight spoilers for The Eyes Have It- obviously. :) Please R&R!"

"Why does it have to be eyeballs?" Reid mumbled. Hotch smirked.

"I am assuming this is about the case?" he asked. Reid nodded, and moaned as he slammed his head on the table.

"Hate eyeballs." he muttered.

"Why?" Hotch asked- curious.

"Because they..........." Reid suddenly stopped- shaking his head. "Never mind."

"What? Come on Reid, you can tell me." Hotch urged. It was odd to him to see his youngest agent act so childish.

"Sure, eyeballs are nice because they allow you to see, and sight is very important, but....." Reid started, sounding agitated.

"But what?"

"It's just......." Reid sighed. "When I was studying for my first BA, the class had to dissect a human eyeball. They were from the corpses of humans who donated their body to science. We had to uh.......pick it up with our hands. Ever since then? I haven't been able to look at an eye- fake or real- that wasn't attached to a body." Reid explained. Hotch looked up at his agent- eyebrows arched.

"I guess that explains a lot....." Hotch murmured. Reid smirked, and smiled lightly.

"Yeah." he laughed.

"Hey Hotch?" Reid asked with a nervous cough.

"What?" he answered.

"Can you do me a favor? Don't tell Morgan he'll never let me live this down." Hotch smiled at Reid's request- knowing that it was the truth.

"Fine. Under one condition." Hotch said- smiling.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"You buy the next round." Reid smiled, and nodded. He got up, and headed for another round.

'I should have known..........' Hotch thought with a smile- shaking his head.


	50. What's Twilight?

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 49

"What's Twilight?"

"..........SPOILERS for The Performer. Please R&R!"

"What's Twilight?" Reid asked after the case was over.

"It's a book series about vampires -very sexy vampires!" the first fan girl squealed.

"Jasper's the best! He was born in 1846, and turned in 1864 by Nettie, Lucy, and Maria. He was a soldier in the......"

"No! Edward's better!" another shouted. Before Reid knew it, ten more fan girls rushed up- carrying Twilight books and journals.

An employee across the aisle smiled into her book as she watched the scene. The poor man asked about Twilight in the Twilight set-up of the book store. What was he thinking?! And by the looks of it, he got more than he bargained for. Taking pity on the guy, she picked up a copy of each of the four books, and walked over to him.

"With your reading ability, you'll have these done in no time. Come on ladies, I heard Hot Topic had a new Twilight shirt." With that, the fan girls went screaming out of the store.

"Thanks. I didn't know they could be so obsessive." Reid laughed nervously.

"Any time, Reid. Now, you've been coming to this book store for years. Since when were you interested in teen literature? " she asked. Reid smiled at the woman and adjusted his crutches to a standing position.

"It's a long story."

"............sorry, I couldnt resist. Please R&R!"


	51. Balance

Drabbles- Chapter 20

Balance

".......... I got motivated. Please R&R!"

"Come on, Reid. You're so close!" Morgan motivated. Reid closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay." Reid mumbled. Morgan had heard Reid talking about his physical therapy sessions. His instructor had called Morgan about it, too, and had asked him to come by. Apparently, Reid wasn't motivated enough to finish his lat task- mastering the balancing bar. Once he finished, he could ditch the crutches.

Morgan watched as Reid made about ¼ of the bar, and lose his balance. If Morgan wasn't there, he would've fallen to the ground. Reid moaned in frustration and pain from almost falling. "Maybe I am just not ready for it. Maybe I still the need crutches."

"No Pretty Boy! You're ready now. Just keep trying, don't you want those crutches gone?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Reid signed as he got back on the red balancing bar. "Here it goes......" Reid held his arms out as he tried to keep his balance. Morgan grabbed Reid's hand steadying him. With Morgan's help, Reid made it half way through. Unfortunately, Reid slipped and fell.

"Ow ow ow ow.........." Reid murmured as he rubbed his leg. Morgan went over to Reid's side, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. Reid nodded, and with Morgan's help, stood up again. "You sure you want to keep going?"

"Yeah, let's try this again. You were right, I do want these crutches off." Morgan nodded, and went to Reid's side as his young friend tried it again.

'I can't stop now. I have to make Morgan proud..........'

".............hope u liked it! Please R&R!"


	52. Nighttime

Drabbles About Reid- 52

Night Time

".........i was in an angsty mood. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid tossed and turned in his lonely apartment bedroom. As the nightmares filled his mind, Spencer's body convulsed and shook from side to side. Desperate moans for help escaped him lips as he remembered in detail all the horrible things that had been done to him. Tears ran down his eyes as he screamed out to the vacant room.

Suddenly, a knock on the door woke him up. Spencer jolted up, and started gasping for air. With shaky legs, Spencer headed to his door. He looked through the spy hole, and recognized his next to neighbor- a man about Hotch's age, but with the protection of Garcia. Reid opened the door. "Hello?" he stuttered.

"You alright in there?" he asked in a concerned voice. Reid nodded, and ran his shaky hands through his hair.

"Yeah, just...just a nightmare." Reid said. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I don't think you have to worry about that any more tonight."

"Must've been one helluva nightmare, Spencer. You sure you're okay?" Reid nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, thanks.'' Reid's neighbor looked over Reid- noticing how out of it he looked. But not wanting to intrude, he nodded.

"Alright. Remember, if you need to talk, I'll be here to listen." he reminded.

"Thank you." With that, his neighbor walked off.

'Damn, I think I am going to have to talk to Morgan again............'


	53. Death is Peaceful

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 48

Death is Peace

".......Spoilers for the 100th episode!! Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid sighed, letting his heavy head fall onto his lap. His cane was propped up against the wall next to him, only another reminder of the pain he had been through this year. But not being able to say anything to Hotch when he needed it the most hurt a lot more than his leg. He wished he could have told Hotch something as he wept over his dead ex-wife. But all he could do was stare, the words caught in his throat.

And now, as the team stood together around Hotch and Jack, he could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He wished he could have been stronger, to show Hotch it was okay. But it wasn't. George Foyet had taken Haley's life, leaving behind her a child and a broken man who never did stop loving her.

Reid wished he could stay in the BAU forever, the team huddled together protectively over one another. But he knew the truth. The moment would end, he would would be alone in his apartment with a bottle of dilaudid clinging to his mind. But he would never let his mind wander back to it. He would just sit in his pajamas at the end of his bed with his hands on his cane, crying until he was finally too tired to think.

But for now, he continued on with the moment, letting new thoughts wash over him. He wouldn't dare say sorry to Hotch for what happened, it would be pointless. He had no idea what it was like to lose a lover like Hotch had.

So Reid stayed quiet, only hoping someone else had a better answer than he did.

'Foyet got lucky. Death is easy, life is complicated and painful. Who in their right minds would chose this outcome? Who would chose to have this much hurt?'

"...............I hope this didn't suck! And head over to my profile and take my poll, please? Please R&R!"


	54. MakeShift Christmas

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 50

Make-Shift Christmas

"..........Oh well, no Thanksgiving drabble. Sorry, but I am not really much of a fall person. :) Please R&R!"

The BAU family huddled around the small hotel dining room table on Christmas day. Because of their case, no one would be able to make it home for Christmas. Instead, they had gathered a small Christmas tree with just a few branches on it. They had rushed out to the store to buy a dinner of chips and dips, cookies, pickles, beef jerky, and various drinks. The team members had already bought gifts for one another, which they were thankful for. There was no way they could've ran out and bought something today. It was snowing too badly outside to drive.

"Alright, gift time!" Garcia exclaimed. With that, everyone quickly passed out their gifts. Prentiss got a lacy black top,a vintage sweater, red nail polish, a silver ring, and a journal with her name engraved on it. The team had agreed to just buy Rossi and Hotch one large gift, which was a new phone for Hotch, and an Ipod for Rossi. Garcia got a new flowered-patterned dress, a shawl, a gift card to a French restaurant, a flower vase in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, a pretty watch, and a calendar with puppies on it. Morgan got a 3-week gym pass, a muscle shirt, an ornament with his initial on a, a classic black sweater, a new electric razor, and a mouse pad with his family on it. The team also got together, and figured the best gift they could give JJ was time with her family, so they flew Henry and Will up, and gave her the remainders of the year off. Reid received a snow globe with a picture of the team inside it, a gold watch with his name engraved on it, a new lap top case, an original copy of 'The Brother's Grim', a new sweater vest, and a purple scarf.

After the gifts were exchanged, the team laughed over cheap wine, which Reid had refused, and ate their fake meal. Before heading up for the night, Garcia grabbed Reid's arm, and picked up his cane.

"Come on!" she said. Reid followed, not wanting to get Garcia angry. Garcia sat down on the piano stool, and patted the seat next to her. "I've heard you play before. Please?"

"Fine." Reid mumbled. With that, he sat his cane on top of the grand piano, and started playing. The team sat and listened as Garcia and Reid played their favorite Christmas songs. They started to sing and laugh along, too.

Reid smiled, glad that the team was smiling again.

'I think this is the best Christmas I've had in while..........''

".........hope this didnt suck! Please R&R!"


	55. Silence Is Golden

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 52

Silence is Golden

".............I was inspired after watching House. Yes, House :) Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid tapped the floor with his cane, his sad eyes never once looking up. The rest of the team, besides Hotch, had gone home. But he stayed at work, knowing there was nothing there to go home to. Reid glanced up to look at Hotch, and frowned. He had never seen their strong leader so emotional, and he didn't like it.

After a few minutes of staring, Reid sighed and slowly got up. He limped to Hotch's office, and stood in the door way. Hotch kept staring at his computer screen, though.

"You should go home, Reid." he mumbled after a few more minutes.

"I could tell you the same thing." he said back. Hotch looked up at Reid, looking broken and lost. "I'm not leaving until you leave."

Hotch nodded. "That much I expected. You've always been stubborn. I blame Gideon for that." Reid smiled for what felt like the first time in months.

"Gideon changed me, but so have you. Everyone on this team has; we're a family now." Reid said.

"Hey Reid, I know you don't normally go out, and I know I'd probably be bad company, but will you go to the bar with me? I.............I think we both need to get out of here." Reid nodded.

"Sure, Hotch." Reid agreed. Hotch grabbed his coat, and followed a limping Reid to the bull pen.

Reid wanted to tell Hotch he was sorry; that everything would be okay. But that wasn't what he needed. He needed someone to be quiet and stay with him; someone to go to the bar with him and not say a word. Silence was something Reid was good at when it came to mourning periods. Unfortunately, he had had just a little bit too much practice with that virtue.

'I hope this helps him, because I don't think I can give him anything else...........'

"..............A bit of an odd one. Please R&R!"


	56. Magic

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 54

Magic

"...........I know, I know. I should be updating one of my other stories or even making a new chap of my new story (hint,hint. Its called Sick Leave) Anyways, this one wouldn't leave me alone. Warning: slight spoilers of 100. also, its AU -ish w/ Jack. Please R&R"

Spencer Reid frowned. He hated funerals.

After the burial of Haley Hotchner, Jack and Hotch had sat at their own table, while the team talked at their own table at the funeral service. He figured that he was trying to explain to Jack what was happening, and from the looks of things, he wasn't taking it too well. Jack started yelling at Hotch,who had no idea what he was suppose to say.

A few minutes later, Hotch joined the team at the table. "I just don't know what to say to him. He's too young to understand, but apparently he's old enough to be mad at me."

"I don't know what we would do if something like that ever happened to Henry." JJ said. Will nodded in agreement.

"Can I talk to him?" Reid asked, surprising the team. "I mean, it's just that I know he's not going to listen to you right now. He's just upset about...........uh.......you know, and I think he needs to talk with someone." Reid mumbled. He had a feeling he should have just shut his mouth. Hotch would never want him to talk to his son; that was his job.

"Go on, Reid. I think you're right. And at the moment, I am willing to try anything." Hotch said. Reid looked stunned that Hotch said yes, but didn't press the issue.

"Alright, thanks." he mumbled as he got up from his chair. Reid grabbed his cane, and went to the rest room, where he last saw Jack run off to. Once he opened the door, he sat his cane on the ground, and slowly dropped down next to Jack.

"Why are you here?" Jack huffed.

"Because you're here. I've been looking for you. " Reid answered.

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"You understand that your mother's death isn't your father's fault, right?" Reid asked. But Jack didn't answer. "You know, my father left my mother when I was young. At first, I blamed myself for it. But as time went on, I thought it was my mother's fault. She couldn't convince her to stay and I thought that if she had tried just a bit harder, he would've stayed. I lived for about a month thinking it was my mother's fault, but then I realized something." Reid said.

"What did you realize?" Jack asked. Reid inwardly smiled, glad he had captured Jack's attention.

"I realized I was wrong. My father left because he was sad. He couldn't take care of me and my mother, and deal with the sadness all at once. He couldn't handle it, and I only made things worse. Maybe if I had just been a little easier on him, I could've convinced him to stay." Reid said.

''What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"I mean that Ho-" Reid stopped himself. "I mean, your dad is going through a rough time. He didn't want your mother to die; he loved her. In fact, I know for certain that he never stopped loving her. And he loves you,too. He wants to make you happy, but to make you happy? He has to be happy himself."

"My daddy's not happy?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack, he isn't. But you can help him. If you make him happy, he can make you happy; it's as simple as that." Reid said.

"But, how do I make him happy?"

"You can make him happy by giving him a big hug and telling him that you love him. Just be with him a lot and try to talk to him." Reid said.

"Okay......." Jack mumbled.

"Hey Jack?" Reid asked. Jack looked up. "Do you like magic?" Jack smiled- something Reid needed to see. "Good." he mumbled as he searched in his pockets. He pulled out a quarter, and showed it to Jack. He tossed it in the air, and caught it with his hand. When he opened his hand, though, it wasn't there.

"Where's the quarter?" Jack asked.

"Hmm..........I don't know. Maybe...............behind your ear?" Reid put his hand behind his ear, and pulled the quarter out. Jack laughed, and gave the quarter back to Reid.

"Come on, I think you're daddy's starting to worry now." Jack energetically got up, and helped pulled Reid up, too. Reid grabbed his cane, and opened the door, letting Jack run up to Hotch.

"What is it, Jack?" Hotch asked.

Jack hugged his dad tightly, and said, "I love you." Hotch smiled, and said it back.

Reid stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his leg hurting too much to move. He watched the scene from where he stood, smiling.

'I hope he really is okay..........'

".............Do you think I should make a ONESHOT like this? Please R&R!"


	57. The Streets are Filled with Grief

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 50-ish

The Streets are Filled with Grief

"...............I know I know. I should be writing updates for my other stories, but I have to write something else before I lose my mind :) Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid frowned as he watched the snow fall out from his apartment's glass wall- separating his apartment from the streets of Virginia. It was cold in his apartment, but he hardly noticed.

George Foyet had left his mark on Hotch, but he wasn't the only one who was effected. The whole team was; they were a family now, and when someone was hurt, they all were hurt.

And now, as Spencer watched the people on the street huddle the coats close to their necks and shopping bags in their hands, he couldn't even frown. As these people walked the streets with careless smiles, someone else was grieving. Another killer was killing. A raper was raping. A pedophile was getting his next victim. How could he be happy when he knew someone else was suffering what Hotch had just suffered? How could he not do everything he could to try and fix the mess human kind has created?

Everyone was capable of killing. One little thing that upset them could set them off, and make them start killing.

The truth was Spencer Reid wasn't happy. He hadn't been for a while. All his thoughts were on the death that he saw on his job, and the ways they were murdered and the grief that they caused. And now, as he stared blankly outside his window on Christmas Eve, death and murder still enraged his mind........

'Merry Christmas, Haley...........'

"............I have NO idea where this came from. But I am done w/ angst in my holiday fic, and I normally write angst with ALL my stories, so I guess I just needed to write some angst :) Hope this wasnt too odd for you! Please R&R!"


	58. City Wishes

City Wishes

"...........aw!!! TY 4 all the wonderful reviews!!!! This was one of the first drabbles I wrote, and in my pinion it sucks. It was meant to be a story, but I decided to drabble it :) Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid walked the streets alone with no destination and no purpose. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and let his lifeless eyes wander downward to his shoes. Truth be told- it was all catching up to him now. All the lonely nights, death and violence, UnSubs and victims. The images flooded his mind and left a scar that no one could heal in their place. The happy thoughts were gone; the good memories banished, and the weight of the world had just gotten heavier.

He understood he couldn't do this alone- he needed help. But his patience was gone; his trust was gone, and the need for hope gone. He was lost, and hadn't had a clue of where the hell he was. This job was all he knew, but what do you do when the only thing you know is the same thing that's tearing you apart?

Spencer's stride slowed until it altogether stopped. He found himself surrounded by the city crowds, but he wasn't moving at all. He realized that he had lost all will to live, and all purpose of living. At that very moment, he let the city fade away and his body collapsed on the sidewalk. He stared upward for the longest time, not thinking about anything- just staring upward at the starless sky that was filled with pollution and chaos.

'What do I do now? How can I keep living like this?' Spencer thought. Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone on the sidewalk. Laying next to him, Penelope Garcia smiled.

"Hey kiddo. What's the matter? You haven't been yourself lately." she said.

"And who would that be?" he murmured before thinking about what he had just said.

"What? What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"Who AM I? I used to think I knew who I was....but lately? Lately I've been doubting everything I know. This job is all I knew! But now, now it's all changing! I can't....I can't do ANYTHING without thinking about the violence and the crimes. I see the faces of the victims everywhere. I know this job gets to people....but......but this is who I am! A profiler! A nerdy, slightly annoying, spouting off facts, socially incompetent profiler!" Spencer yelled as the depression filled his voice. Garcia frowned, and scooted closer to Spencer. She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the hug. "What do I do?" he whispered as tears made his voice crack.

"YOU don't do anything. We get through this together. I don't know how yet, but I have a feeling this will take a turn for the best." Garcia reassured. Spencer smiled at that- realizing that it felt good to feel hope.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"What is it sweetie?"

"How..." he cleared his throat. "How is it that you always find me when I need you?"

Garcia smiled. "Magic." And for once in a very long time, Spencer trusted her. He didn't know how, but he did. There was just something about Garcia's very presence that made a person who felt as though there was nothing worth living for, have hope. It was a though she had the special power to take away all the bad, and restore the good. He smiled again- knowing that he didn't care how this was possible. Things can just happened, and there doesn't have to be an alter-being behind it. Sometimes, good things did happen.

".............ok, my Saviors is almost done, and I will be writing a new story :) Go to my profile page and vote!!!!! Please R&R!"


	59. Christmas Kitty

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 58

Christmas Kitty

"...........gee, you can only guess what this chaps about :) Happy holidays! Please R&R!"

"No! You can't keep it, Reid." Hotch said.

"What does it matter what you think? If our poor, lonely boy wants a little company, why not let him keep it?" Garcia gasped.

"Oh, thanks so much Garcia." Reid mumbled.

"Come on Hotch! Are you really going to let them kill that poor little kitty? It's so small and cute!" Prentiss said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Please Hotch? Just this once........?" Reid begged. Hotch searched over the looks on all his team mate's faces, and sighed. Even Morgan looked hopeful.

"Fine! Fine! But on the plane, he can't wander around." Hotch warned. Reid smiled widely, and held the cat in his hands.

"Aw............." Garcia cooed.

"There's no greater bond than a boy and his kitty." Rossi joked.

"Yeah, no kidding." JJ laughed.

As the team bordered their private jet, Reid carefully juggled the kitty and his paper work- trying not to drop either item. JJ took the papers from Reid's hand- remembering how uncoordinated the younger member was. Reid smiled, and thanked JJ. She smiled back, and patted his shoulder. She always suspected he was a cat person.

"What are you going to name it?" Garcia asked when everyone sat down.

"First off, what sex is it?" Morgan asked.

"The lady said it was a 'she.' " Rossi answered.

"So, what's the name, Spence?" JJ asked.

Reid looked around at the faces of his teammates. Everyone was looking at the cat on his lap, who was currently sleeping. He looked over at Hotch, who was still wearing the sad look he had when Haley had died.

"Reid?" Prentiss asked, unsure if Reid has zoned out.

"I think I am going to name it Haley." Reid answered with a smile. The mention of Haley's name made Hotch look up at him. They shared a meaningful glance- full of pain and understanding. "I think it looks like Haley. Well, not exactly, but you know........it acts like her." Reid explained quickly. Hotch gave Reid one of his rare smiles, and he smiled back. He had made the right decision.

"I think that's a nice name for it." Garcia smiled lightly. Morgan gave Hotch a sideways glance, and he noticed that he was smiling. He was glad Reid had named it after Haley; Hotch needed to know they cared.

For the rest of the flight, the team remained fussed over the cat.

'Merry Christmas, Haley...........'

"................Merry Christmas people! And FanFiction never sent out email alerts that I published the chap b4 this one. ::) Happy Holidays! Please R&R!"


	60. Shaking

Drabbles About Reid-Chapter 59

Shaking

"...............Happy New Year! Pleaz R&R! And take my poll! You know you want to press more buttons....:)"

His hand were still shaking. He couldn't get them to stop. He tried his best to will them to, but it wasn't working. It was aggravating him, but he knew he couldn't stop them. As his phone rang, he jumped. Carefully, he picked it up.

"He-hello?" he stuttered.

"Hey kid, you alright? I noticed you were kinda shaky after that last case with the kid murderer. I just thought I would check in- had to make sure you were okay." And for some unknown reason, Reid started crying. He didn't want to, and he knew that Morgan would definitely come over now, but he couldn't stop himself. Just like he couldn't stop his shaking hands. "Reid, are you crying. Okay, that's it. I'm coming over. Stay up!" With that, Morgan hung up.

Reid let his body collapse onto his bed, and curled up into a tight ball. He cried, and cried, and cried. Nonstop, tears fell down from his eyes. When he heard the door open, he shouted weakly, "I'm in here." In a matter of seconds, Morgan was by his side.

"Hey Pretty Boy. Come here, it's alright." Morgan soothed as he stroked his young friend's back. Reid curled himself into Morgan, and continued to cry. "It's okay; we all need to break-down every once in a while." Reid nodded, and let his hands shake and his tears flow.

Finally, after a few more minutes, his tears fell short. His hands stopped shaking, and his heart rate came back to normal. Morgan continued to rub at Reid's back soothingly, and let his young friend's eyes flutter shut. In another minute, Reid was fast asleep.

'Damn, I hope the kid's gonna be okay........'

"..............Alright, so I hope you liked it :) Pleaz R&R!"


	61. The Storm is Over

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 60

The Storm is Over

".............Alright, by the end of the week I'll have a new story posted to replace Saviors :) I have another story idea and hopefully I will post that before the end of the month …. Feel free to take my latest poll :) Pleaz R&R!"

Hotch was finally back. Haley was dead, but so was Foyet. The calm before the storm had passed fairly quickly, and in its place a raging storm from hell took its place. Foyet had succeeded in killing Haley, and Hotch literally beat Foyet to death. And now, after a few chaotic weeks of changing leaders, grieving, moving on, and settling down, here he was-sitting right next to him.

The rest of the team had fallen to sleep, but Hotch and Reid were still awake. Reid's leg was sill bothering him, more than usual today, but he ignored it. He wanted to talk to Hotch. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Reid asked.

"Not tired." Hotch replied. He looked at his younger colleague; he could see the pain painted on his face. "Your let still hurts?" he guessed. Reid nodded.

"More than usual some days. Just depends, I guess." Reid shrugged.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Reid." Hotch said.

"Do what?"

"Try to comfort me. I don't need reassurance. I know I can count on this team." Hotch said, and Reid nodded in response.

"I know that's not what you need. I've been on this team long enough to realize that profilers don't want to talk about the traumatic experiences they go through on the job. After Tobias, everyone was asking me I was okay. They knew I wasn't,though. And it was no surprise I started using after Gideon realized what Tobias had done to me. So I know that you don't want to talk to me about your wife being dead or the troubles of raising Jack and staying with this job or why you beat Foyet to death. I know Hotch. This job takes us one way or another, and you can't say you're a human being with real emotions if you say that it hasn't gotten to you even once. " Reid snapped unintentionally. The words had came running out of his mouth before he could catch them from reaching Hotch's ears. "Sorry.'' Reid mumbled as he turned to face the window.

Hotch looked at Reid-shocked. Reid had only snapped at him when he was using the dilaudid, but he knew every word Reid said was true. When he had gotten back, his friends and co-workers were all asking him if he was okay. It bugged the hell out of him. He didn't need anyone's pity, and he didn't need them to say they were sorry, either. They didn't kill Haley, so why were they apologizing?

"Reid." Hotch said. Reid looked back at his boss, a tear rolling down his eye. "After Tobias, how did you manage to stop uh............using?" he asked.

"Once I told Gideon, he helped me detox. He took me to his cabin and helped me through the withdrawals. It was the most painful experience of my life, but it was worth it. Sure, I was in agonizing pain for over a week, but I got to keep my job." Reid answered, giving Hotch a fake smile, not being able to manage anything else from the painful memory.

"He told me once about that. He said that he hated putting you through that, but he also said he knew he was just helping you."

"Uh.......Hotch? Why did you do it?" Reid asked, after gathering up some courage.

"I lost it. I really didn't mean to. I wanted him to live the rest of his miserable life in jail, but I lost control my temper got the best of me." Hotch said quickly.

"No one blames you." Reid muttered as he once more turned back to the window. Hotch pretended he hadn't heard Reid, and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe he would sleep tonight.

Reid let the tears roll down his eyes silently as he stared outside. He missed Gideon; he always knew what to say to make things better. But Gideon wasn't here, and he knew he'd be okay.

'I hope he doesn't leave,too.........'

"......I just felt like this needed to be written :) Pleaz R&R!"


	62. Bring Him Home

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 60

Bring Him Home

".........So thank my friend Beth/Wilson for this one. I wrote this over IM :) Oh, can be read as pre-slash. Pleaz R&R!"

**Spencer, wake up!" Morgan shouted as his colleague screamed in his sleep. As Morgan shook Reid in his sleep, he screamed out for it to stop. When Spencer regained consciousness, he gasped and threw himself at Morgan. As his thin body trembled, Morgan pulled him closer**

**"Hey,hey. Pretty Boy what's wrong?"**

**"Just..........bad dream." Reid stuttered in a panicked voice. "Sorry, sorry........" he mumbled.**

**"Hey now, don't be doin' that. Don't apologize. You can't control what your dreams are."**

**Reid just shook his head- not really listening to Morgan.**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" Morgan gently prided.**

**"Uh.....Gideon came back. And he was d-drunk. He........he got mad at me- calling me stupid and useless. He told me I s-should just kill myself" Reid started "And........and when I told him no? He got angry. He told me that he would do it himself then. And just before I woke up? He tried to kill me........." Reid stuttered- still half asleep.**

**"Pretty Boy, it was only a dream." Morgan murmured as he played with Reid's hair."You know you shouldn't,right?" Morgan asked.**

**"Shouldn't what?" Reid murmured as he laid his head down on Morgans shoulder, still slightly shaking.**

**"Kill yourself." Morgan whispered. But Reid didn't answer."Pretty Boy, do we need to talk?" Morgan asked, not liking how silent Reid was being**

**"No.......I'm just........tired." Reid sighed**

**"Are you sure?" Morgan murmured in Reid's hair**

**"Yeah..........I know you'd probably kill me if I killed myself. Err.........resurrect me and then kill me, that is." Reid answered tiredly. "Can I sleep now?" he asked, almost desperately.**

**"Yeah,, I guess I could allow that." Morgan joked As Morgan went to stand up, Reid silently whimpered. "What is it?"**

"**Can.......can you stay? I sleep better with you're near. You keep the nightmares away." Reid admitted with a slight blush.**

**Morgan smiled, and sat back down. "Of course, Reid. Now scoot over."**

**Reid complied, and laid back down on Morgan's chest. As soon as he laid his head down, he fell fast asleep.**

**Morgan played with Reid's hair again as he listened to Reid's silent breathing patterns. As he watched his young friend sleep, he smiled to himself.**

**'I don't know how he manages to stay sane after all he's been through, but I'm glad he does, because it brings him back home to me............'**

"**...........I hope u liked it!! Pleaz R&R!"**


	63. Fairy Tales

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 62

Fairy Tales

"..............I just posted that new story Ive been talking about :) Just thought I would share...Pleaz R&R!"

"Tell me a story, Spencer." Jack pleaded as he sat up in his bed. Hotch had went out with Haley's sister to finalize the last of the legal paperwork, and Reid had volunteered to babysit.

"Uh.......let's see. What kind of story do you want to hear?" Reid asked.

"Something make-believe!" he pouted. Reid nodded, and let his mind go to work.

"Okay, let me think......" Reid pondered a bit, and then started. "There once was a small boy who thought his father was an evil villain. He believed the villain had kidnapped the princess. So,he tried to make the other knights believe him too, but they didn't. So he went off on his own to make sure that he was punished."

"How?!" Jack exclaimed.

"He profiled the villain, just like your daddy does. Then, the knights believed him. But when they found a clue, it did not lead to the villainous father. " Reid said.

"Then who did it?!?" Jack asked.

"It was a knight! He wanted more money, so he had kidnapped the princess in hope of getting money in return for the princess."

"Wow, that was a great story!" Jack said.

"Well, it's good to think someone does." Reid mumbled. "So, are you tired now?" he asked. Jack nodded with a yawn. "Alright, good night Jack."

"Night Spencer." Jack mumbled. When Reid got up from the side of his bed, and grabbed his cane and limped toward the doorway, where Hotch was standing.

"So did the son talk to the villainous father?" he asked. Reid shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because the villainous father made it pretty clear that he didn't want to talk to his son. He felt that he had betrayed him and didn't think he could forgive him." With that, Reid started to limp out of Hotch's apartment.

"Reid!" Hotch called out. Reid turned around in acknowledgment. "Did the son ask the father for forgiveness?"

"No, he was too busy trying to forgive himself. He figured if he couldn't, how could his father?" With that, he walked out of Hotch's apartment.

"Maybe he should have." Hotch mumbled. "Maybe knowing that the father held no hard feelings, the son could have let go and could have forgave himself." he said to no one.

'But then again, life isn't that simple, is it?'

"............Hope you enjoyed this! Pleaz R&R!"


	64. Sit Down and Stay Awhile

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 64

Sit Down and Stay a While

"............Pleaz R&R!"

"Morgan, this is nice." Reid said with a smile. It was nice to see his surrogate brother outside of work.

"I'm glad you do." Morgan smiled back.

"You know, I wasn't going to come over when you invited me. I'm glad I did, though." Reid admitted.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I've never been to your house before, and I normally just stay at home on the weekends."

"I'm just glad that you did." Morgan said quickly. "Pass the popcorn." Reid nodded, and gave him the popcorn.

"This has to be the first time in like six months that I've watched something besides a documentary or on the history channel." Reid mumbled.

"How come I believe you?" Morgan smirked. Reid playfully hit Morgan's arm and turned back to the movie.

A few minutes later, Morgan glanced over at Reid. He smiled as he realized he had fallen to sleep. "You know Clooney," Morgan said to his dog, "that's me when I have to watch something Reid picks." he smiled . Morgan sighed and got up from his couch. He turned off the TV and put a blanket over Reid's thin frame.

"Sweet dreams Pretty Boy............"

"...........Ive been fluffy lately. That needs to stop! I cant update any of my stories with fluff!!! Pleaz R&R!"


	65. Check Mate

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 63

"..............Spoilers for last nights episode! It looks as though you will see multiple drabbles for this one. Pleaz R&R!"

"Checkmate in four." Reid muttered under his breath-not even bothering to look up from his book. Charlie just nodded in response.

"So, where were you?" he asked.

"Taking care of some things." Reid answered as he moved his check piece.

"What kind of things?" Charlie asked. Reid didn't answer, though. "Spencer, why can't you tell me?" he asked. Reid just gave him the cold shoulder. After they had both shared a few more moves, he started with a different approach. "You haven't been yourself for a while now. Even your chess moves are different. You're now playing with a more defiant approach, and you're moves are more aggressive. You're not even pretending not to be winning anymore. Heck, it doesn't even look like you care about the game anymore."

''You would be a good profiler, you know." Reid said. He took a deep breath, and looked up a his competitor." "You're right- I'm not myself right now. I'm...........I'm just dealing with a few things, is all. You shouldn't worry, I'm going to be fine."

"See, it's when you say I shouldn't worry and that you will be fine when I start to worry. When you were walking over here you were limping, the dark circles under your eyes are even more purple, if possible you look even more thin, and you look distracted. Now, I know you're an FBI profiler. SO what happened?" Charlie asked boldly.

"I was shot in the leg a few months ago, hence the limp. A case went bad more than a few times. I haven't been sleeping, and I have in fact been distracted." Reid clarified.

''What happened on those cases?" he asked.

"I can't talk about the cases outside of work." Reid half-lied.

"So tell me why you haven't been sleeping." he prodded.

"I've been distracted." Reid answered.

"My gosh! Tell me what's wrong!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I've been struggling- with the pain, that is. And.......and it's really taking away my concentration and my sleep. It still hurts pretty bad." Reid said.

"And how are you.........emotionally?" he asked, still feeling as though Spencer was hiding something.

"I'll get back to you on that." Charlie just nodded, knowing that he needed to drop it for now.

"Checkmate in four." Charlie said. Reid nodded, and stood up.

"There still might be hope in you." Reid smiled. Charlie nodded Reid a goodbye, and stood up also.

"Hey Spencer!" he called out last minute.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Reid smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, same time." With that, Reid walked away.

'He's lying through his teeth, and I'm going to find out why..........'

"............Alright, so I hoped you liked it! Pleaz R&R!"


	66. A Final Word

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 64

A Final Word

"............Alright, so this is a bit of an AU piece in which Spencey died :( Pleaz R&R!"

"Spencer Reid was a hero." Austin said with a tear.

"He was a good friend; he didn't deserve to go that way." Ethan added.

"He was like a brother to me." Morgan said.

"Spencer was the sweetest, most sensitive person I've ever known." Lila sobbed.

"Spencer was my son. I-I didn't know him that well, and I regret not getting to know him better." Will admitted.

"He was more than just a colleague; he was family to all of us." Hotch said.

"These words were said by the friends and family of the beloved SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. The young FBI agent died on a tragic case at the age of 28." the television reporter started. "The details of the weren't release from the FBI in honor of the young agent."

Gideon threw his remote against the wall and turned the TV off. "DAMN IT!" he cried out. "Why? What did he ever do to deserve this?!"

"He didn't do anything." William Reid said from behind him. William put a hand on Gideon's shoulder and lead him out of the room. "His team invited us to a dinner at his favorite restaurant. We should get going." Gideon nodded and followed William to the car..........

There was nothing to be said. Reid- their youngest team, no, family member- was dead. And as the BAU team and their extended family sipped on their drinks, sadness filled their hearts.

William LaMontange his his own glass in the air with a frown on his face. "To Spencer." he said in a low monotone voice.

"To Reid." they all said, smiling as they realized their mistake. As they drank their glasses of alcohol, they though back on all the good times they had shared with Reid.

"I'm going to miss that kid." Morgan mumbled.

"Yeah- we all will." William agreed.

"I should have been there for him; I abandoned him him when he asked me to help." Gideon though.

The rest of the evening, the team listened to Ethan play the piano. Ethan was playing some of Reid's favorite songs, a request from both Gideon and William.

"_Is there really no way to reach me? Is there really no way to each me? Or am I already gone? This is your maverick. This is Vienna." _

_-The Fray (Vienna)_

"...........I just felt the need to write this. Pleaz R&R!"


	67. Pushing

Drabble About Reid- Chapter 65

Pushing

"..............Quick notes: FR is up and updated, and my friend who Ive talked about more than once here is now on fanfic!! YAY! Shes under Beth Reid. Check her out if you want......Pleaz R&R!"

"Hotch, where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Uh........I assigned him to do the geographical map." he answered.

"Sir, I thought you assigned him to interview the victim's parents." JJ said.

"Wait,, I thought he was at the morgue to determine cause of death." Prentiss said, confused.

"No, I'm positive he had Reid at the crime scene." Rossi said.

Just then, Hotch looked up from his case file. "Which one is it?" Morgan asked.

"Damn it." Hotch muttered as he pulled out his cell phone. "All of them."

"Wait- you assigned Reid to do ALL of that? In two days? Has he even slept?" Morgan asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out. Morgan, you're with me. Let's go." With that, Morgan and Hotch ran into their SUV- searching for Reid....

Spencer Reid popped another caffeine pill he had gotten from the pharmacy. What was Hotch thinking when he assigned him all these tasks? Normally, the team combined finished three of them- at the most- in one day. And he wanted him to finish them all in two by himself? Impossible!

He felt like crap; he hadn't slept in three days, the pills and the coffee weren't working anymore, and he couldn't remember the last time he had ate. As he stood up to color in a new location on the map, he felt dizzy. He grabbed the chair next to him in attempt to control his balance, but he failed. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, unconscious.

"Reid!" Morgan called out in the room.

"Morgan, he's in here!" Hotch hollered back to him. Within seconds, Morgan was on the ground, shaking Reid's frame.

"Hotch, why did you assign him everything? I mean, he's fast and all, but come on!" Morgan said as h shook his younger friend awake.

"I don't know, I guess I just wasn't thinking.........." Hotch mumbled.

"Listen, I know you're still messed up because of Haley and everything, but you've gotta be more careful. What if he hadn't had found Reid in time?" Hotch just stayed quiet- knowing Morgan was right.

"Come on Pretty Boy." Morgan mumbled. "Wake up." he shouted in his friend's ear. Suddenly, Reid jolted up, gasping. Immediately after, Reid regretted the motion. He moaned, and grabbed his side. "Take it easy kid- I'm taking you to the hotel room to get well deserves sleep."

"What........" Reid coughed, then tried again. "What about work?"

"We've got it covered, kid. You're health's more important right now." With that, Reid nodded and let Morgan help him up. Reid cringed as he walked, and Morgan wrapped his arms around the kid's waist to support his weight...........

When they got to the hotel room, Reid fell to sleep within seconds. Morgan pulled the covers over his friend, and sighed. He had a feeling he had to talk to Hotch............

"..........Not to Spencey foused, but It'll do ::) Pleaz R&R!"


	68. Agent Reid

Drabbles About Reid Chapter 68

Agent Reid

"..............Im a little late w/ this one :) Spoilers for The Uncanny Valley.. Pleaz R&R!"

"_Well done, Agent Reid." Rossi said with a serious face. Reid just nodded and gave him a smile that ended up looking like a grimace._

"_Yeah, thanks"............_

"Hey, what's got you Reid?" Rossi asked as Reid stared blankly out the window. "I've never seen you like that before."

"Act like what?" Reid snapped back unintentionally. Realizing his action, Reid turned back to the widow. "Sorry."

"Reid, talk to me." Rossi started. Reid managed to smile a little, and look back at Rossi. "What?" Rossi asked, wondering what had amused him.

"That's exactly what Morgan asks me every time something's off with me." Reid answered. "It's like he always knows." Reid shook his head. "I suppose being an FBI profiler does that to you."

"Yeah, it's one damn of a life, isn't it?" Rossi smirked. Reid gave him a small smile, and huddled back in his little corner- making himself as small as possible.

"Listen, I know I'm not Gideon, hell, I'm not even Morgan, but I'm just as good a listener. Talk to me." Rossi gently prodded. Reid sighed from his corner, but never once moving from it.

"I've been thinking about something Gideon told me about chess. He applied his chess knowledge to the job." Reid started.

"How did he do that?" Rossi asked.

"He would use what the UnSub opened with and bend it to his own advantage- just like chess. He would pawn the UnSub into making a mistake, and giving him want he wanted. That's what I did with Dr. Malcolm. " Reid explained.

"Did it work?" Rossi asked.

"This time." Reid said. After that, there was a short break of silence in which Rossi watched as Reid stared outside with a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm going to ask you a question you probably are sick of hearing." Rossi said.

"No, I'm not okay, Rossi. But you can't help me; this is something I have to get through this by myself." Rossi just nodded, still wishing that Reid would tell him more.

"Alright, at least get some sleep." Reid nodded. "Here, take a pillow." He threw a pillow that the BAU kept in the jet at Reid, who promptly caught it. He mumbled a thanks, and laid his head down, falling to sleep almost immediately.

'Gideon, what have you done?'

"...............Hope u liked it!! Pleaz R&R!"


	69. 21

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 67

21

"...............I will be updating The End late tonight/earlyish tomorrow. :) As for FR, you dont want to know. Pleaz R&R!"

"No! I'm _not _going to do it!" Morgan exclaimed. "I'm putting my foot down."

"I nominate Rossi!" Garcia called out from the other side of the jet.

"No, Prentiss." Morgan smirked.

"Hells no!" Prentiss yelled back.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, please keep it down." Hotch said quietly. Morgan and the rest of the team nodded their heads.

"Why doesn't anyone want to play?" Rossi asked.

"Really? The kid's from Las Vegas, he's a genius, and he's had too much practice." Morgan said.

"He always wins, and he can count cards." Prentiss added.

"He cheats." JJ glared at Reid, who defensively put his hands up.

"Fine, fine. Come here Reid." Rossi said. Reid obediently followed orders. "Poker or Black Jack?" he asked. Reid smiled.

"Black Jack."

"Well this is going to be interesting." JJ mumbled. Morgan smirked, and continued watching the game of Back Jack.

"21!"

"...........hehehehe............Pleaz R&R!"


	70. Cuts and Bruises

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 70

Cuts and Bruises

"...........Alright, so I should get an update in by Tuesday of FR, but in the meantime, I give you my 70th drabble! Only 30 more to 100!!! Pleaz R&R!"

"Come on, Pretty Boy; let's go!" Morgan shouted at the bathroom door.

"Uh.....just g-give me a second." Reid stammered back. Reid's behavior in the last few days was really starting to worry Morgan; he was distant, stopped shouting out statistics, and kept staring at his wrists. Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what the hell was going on in his youngest friend's life.

Finally, the bathroom door opened. "Re-applying your make-up?" Morgan smirked. But Reid didn't seem amused, because he just kept his eyes on his wrists again. Finally, Morgan had decided to see what the problem was. He grabbed his friend's wrists, and looked them over. Reid gasped as his friend looked at his wrists. He protectively pulled them back, and looked away.

"We should go; the team's probably waiting." Reid mumbled.

"The case can wait, _Spencer, _I'm more worried about you right now." Morgan said. "What was on your wrists? Was that make-up?" Morgan asked. Reid just kept his head down. Suddenly, Morgan left the room in search for a wet towel. Once he found it, he came back to Reid and rubbed it against his wrists, only to reveal he was in fact wearing make-up. Once all the make-up was off, he looked them over. "What the hell, Reid?" Morgan mumbled as he turned them over. "They're burned! Did someone do this to you?" he asked in concern.

"Morgan, it's no big deal. It was just a mistake." Reid try to explain.

"So someone accidentally burned your wrists?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"No! I did it myself! My car ran out of gas on the freeway, and I left my cellphone at work. So I tried to refill it myself, but I accidentally spilled some of it. Then this idiot on came by and threw a cigarette out his window, and my sleeves caught on fire." Reid said convincingly.

"Damn it kid, why didn't you just tell me?" Morgan asked, breathing a sigh of fresh air.

"Because I was embarrassed! I know I'm clumsy, but I don't really like rubbing that fact in." Reid said, turning beat red. Morgan shook his head in disbelief, and grabbed his coat.

"You still should've told me, but we really do have to go now." Morgan mumbled. With that, Reid followed Morgan outside. He was glad that his profiler friend had bought his lie- he had become a better liar ever since his new 'roommate' moved in with him. Morgan didn't need to know that he was being burned, hit, cut, ans bruised at his supposed home- not yet, anyways......

"............K, so I had something TOTALLY different in my head, and then this came out. Oh well, what are you gonna do? :) Pleaz R&R!"


	71. Lederhosen

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 71

Lederhosen

"............Aw!!! thank you my kind reviewers! You know you want to do it again...."

Spencer Reid let his eyes drift shut for the fifth time in the last two minutes. After the case with Dr. Malcolm and the abused child-like UnSub, he had been in a bad mood. Every little thing set him off, he was exhausted, and he wanted to go home. Unfortunately, Morgan and the rest of the team had dragged him off to the local bar for a few drinks. Most everyone from the team was on the dance floor with the exception of Hotch and Reid.

"Two please?" Hotch told the waitress, who immediately make two full glasses appear on the table in front of them. Hotch watched as his youngest subordinate drifted off again. Hotch shook Reid's shoulder a bit, and he immediately sat up straight. Hotch pushed a drink in front of Reid, but his friend ignored it. 'Right,' Hotch thought, 'Reid doesn't like drinking that much.'

"Dave told me you took the case pretty hard." Hotch mumbled.

"Yeah." Reid mumbled, dozing off again. Hotch smirked, realizing that Reid had no idea what he was saying. 'But just to make sure...' he thought.

"So you wouldn't mind if I mass-emailed everyone that picture I'm going to have Garcia photoshop of you in nothing but lederhosen?"

"Hmm....sure." Reid murmured. Hotch shook his head in disbelief, and stood up.

"Come on Reid, it's time to go home."

"What? I go want to go skating.' Reid answered back.

"Alright then, let's go home.' Hotch answered back with a sight smile on his face.

"Wait- my home or yours?'

"Either way, I guess." Hotch answered.

"What plants?" Reid asked, confused. "Do you live with plants?" Suddenly, a thought occurred to Hotch.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not gay. Er, at least I don't think I am." Reid answered. "What does that have to do with flowers?" With that, Hotch gently grabbed Reid by the arm and walked out of the bar....

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe you spiked Reid's drink!" Garcia squealed.

"I would expect this from Morgan, not you!" JJ shouted over the loud music.

"Well, he looked like he could have a few..." Rossi smirked....

"Okay Reid, just lay down on the couch." Hotch said.

"What? Take off my lederhosen?" Reid asked in shock. Hotch threw a blanket over Reid, and he immediately fell to sleep.

'I am going to have a long talk with Rossi after this.....'


	72. Spinach

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 71

Spinach

".........No, I am not in fact dead :) hehehe........Pleaz R&R! Oh, and this is a flashback. Imagine little Spencey as the kid from Revelations, not The Instincts. I didnt like that kid as mini-Spencey.... Oh, and this goes out to Mara! Hope things turn around!"

"But I don't want spinach, Uncle Dan." Spencer whined.

"Please Spencer? I promised your ma I'd make you eat some. Just a spoonful?" Uncle Dan begged. Every since William's departure, he had been spending more time with Spencer. He was a good kid, but he was stubborn as hell when he wanted to be.

"Fine." Spencer grumbled. He picked up his spoonful of spinach and crammed it in his mouth. Reluctantly, he swallowed it whole. Uncle Dan offered him a glass of water, and Spencer thanked him.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Uncle Dan laughed.

"Yes." Reid mumbled as he gulped down the drink.

"Aw, that's just talk. You know deep down you liked it." he smirked. Spencer shook his head no, though. "Well, it's a good thing I brought ice cream then, isn't it?"

"Is it chocolate?" Spencer asked, eyebrows raised. Uncle Dan smiled, and got up to get the ice cream.

"You know, when you grow up you're gonna change your mind about that spinach...."

Little did he know how dead wrong he was.......

".......hehehe.......Pleaz R&R!"


	73. Miracles

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter (Its more than 70 I think)

Miracles

"....... **sighs dramatically** Bad mood again. Seems to be happening a lot lately Oh, and spoilers for Mosley Lane.......Pleaz R&R!"

"It's the closest thing I've ever seen as a miracle. " Reid said sounding distant as he talked to Sarah. "Take care." he mumbled as he went to walk away.

"Doctor!" she called back. Reid immediately stopped dead in his tracks. "You said you were a man of science- of reason and statistics and.........and sense. How could you still believe in what you do after all you've seen? Your job- it can't support ANY of your theories. How could a rational human being do these things?" She walked closer to Reid. "I know people in law enforcement, and they all have their fair share of stories. Tell me Dr. Reid, what's your story? What drew you here?"

"I'm not going to give you a statistical answer. I know that you wouldn't believe me, and you deserve better anyways. You just made three families happy again- you gave them their children back. Just be happy you were able to help them, because you can't always do that. Please, don't worry about me. Go to your son; he needs you." Reid whispered with a forced smile. Sarah studied Reid's face carefully, looking for tell-tale signs. But deep down, she knew he was right. So she just nodded and extended her hand.

"You've made your mother proud." she smiled. "Take care, Dr. Reid. "

"Uh thanks. You too." he replied awkwardly. He gave the woman a small nod, and started to limp away-his leg bugging him a bit more than usual.

Sarah frowned as she watched the younger man walk away. He was limping. 'Why is he limping?' she thought. But she disregarded the thought. She had asked the man enough questions. Maybe she should take some of his advice now and go see her son....

Spencer Reid sat down outside of the BAU. At one point or another, it had started snowing. He slightly shivered as he pulled his jacket closer to his small frame.

Sarah had been right about a lot of things, especially about miracles. They defied nature, blew away statistics, broke rules and patterns. They couldn't be measured, found, created, or recreated. They only came once on a very rare occasion. And what they had just witnessed was a miracle.

Reid looked up at the falling snow, still thinking about their latest case.

"Hey kid, we're heading out to the bar. Wanna come?" Morgan asked. Reid shook his head no. Morgan noted the lost -almost childlike- look on his friend's face. He didn't press it though. They case had been brutal, and they were all a bit screwed up at the moment. "Alright." Morgan said as he left Reid alone.

Reid looked down as his now purple hands as another five-minute time span passed. He sighed, knowing that he needed to get home now. Reluctantly, he stood up and started walking to his beat-up truck. He kept his eyes low as he felt the snow gaining speed.

'Maybe miracles do happen..............'

"............Yes, very odd. Pleaz R&R!"


	74. Mad World

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 80-Something

Mad World

"..........Sorry its taking so long to update FR! Pleaz R&R in the meantime!"

It wasn't right- it wasn't politically, morally, religiously, sanely, humanly right. It wasn't right to take a child's mother away in hopes of getting a wife for your own child. The man was suffering a psychotic break from reality, and a little girl's mother paid the price for it.

But that was beside the point. Humans live in a mad world and they do what they must to get what they want. There were some days that Spencer Reid wished to see a good person doing something on the streets- it would be a nice change in pace, he thought.

"Hey kid, wanna go out for a drink?" Morgan asked, snapping Reid out of his thoughts.

"Uh...no. That's okay." Reid would almost always answer. He didn't much care for alcohol. "Do yourself a favor- stop think." Morgan said before he left the room.

"Well technically it is impossible-" Reid started, but he was cut-off.

"You know what I meant." Morgan tried again. Reid nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"You sure you don't want to go?" Morgan asked one more time.

"Positive."

"Alright." Morgan mumbled as he finally walked away.

When Reid was sure that Morgan had left, he packed up his things and headed out of the BAU.

'Maybe Henry's still awake...........'

"...........An odd one, yes. Pleaz R&R!"


	75. The Lucky Ones

Drabbles About Reid-Chapter 75

The Lucky Ones

".............Just a short something because I havent updated this in a while. Pleaz R&R! Oooooh, and you know you want to check out my poll! It matches my avie!!"

It takes less than thirty seconds to fill the syringe- filling it up to the appropriate amount, getting out any air bubbles.....

Less than ten seconds to inject it into your arm-creating a new track mark.......

About five seconds to feel it pulsing through your blood- taking over and giving you that feeling you so much craved for.…..

Less than a second to realize you made a mistake....

Twenty seconds and you're dialing the too familiar number.....

Five more seconds and you scare your best friend to death....

Three minutes and the ME is breaking down your door....

A minute for your friend to come in after them.....

Twenty more seconds and you won't remember another thing....

A few hours later and you wake up in the hospital....

An hour or so later and they take your badge....

Not even a second later and everyone's yelling....

A minute later and you're running away....

A few hours later and you're on the street -trading a certain service for a certain drug.....

A day later and you repeat the cycle....

A month later and you're malnourished and exhausted- withering and craving...

Two minutes later and you're trading services again...

Five minutes later and someone's breaking down the door....

One more minute and they're betting the hell out of you- calling you filthy and disgusting....

Less than five minutes and there's nothing left to beat out of you....

A minute and they realize they've killed you...

A few hours later and your best friend is being called.....

Five minutes later and he's staring over your dead body in an alley....

Spencer Reid knew that his life could have ended that way, but his friends wouldn't allow it. They got you help, made sure you were clean again, and helped you get back on your feet. He knew he was one of the lucky ones.....

Five Months Later....

You're in the local community center, pleading with a young man to stay. You're telling him that you know how hard it is-that you've felt the same bottle over and over pleading to yourself to stop. He tells you that you have no idea what he's going through, and you'll never get him to stay. But then you shock him. You tell him what you wish someone had told you all those many years ago. You tell him he's dead wrong. You tell him to sit down and shut up. Out of shock, he obliges. You tell him that whoever gave him the drugs to begin should be shot-that he was to be blamed for even offering them to a minor. You tell him that whoever made him feel like running away from reality in the first place should be shot too- that a person doesn't just decide to do drugs for the hell of it.

He screams at you that his father never game a damn-that he hurt him and abused him every day he stayed home. He says that you don't know what it's like to be hurt- that you've lived a comfortable life and never had any troubles.

You tell him otherwise-that your father left you to take care of your schizophrenic mother at a young age. You tell him how you started using- how you were abused and drugged for two long days. You tell him about the horrors you've seen on your drugs- how they pushed you over the edge. You tell him that your friends helped you and how glad you are that they did. You convince him he's smart, and promise to help him to get his life back. You tell him that you can help him put his father away-that you can set things straight.

He's too tired to fight you now. He just cries and cries and cries. You make some phone calls- tip off the police about the father. You ask the kid if he has any other relatives. He gives you the name of a trusted aunt. You ask him if he wants to stay with her for now on. He says yes. You make arrangements, appear in front of the courts, talk to the local adoption agencies, the police. Everyone agrees. A week later and the kid's living with his aunt.

A few months later and you check in. Two laughing people answer the door. Their smiles grow as they see you. They thank you unconditionally and you refuse the thanks. They offer you dinner and say you can't say no. So you enter and together they all eat. The boy smiles at you and tell you the good news- he's been clean for a while now. You give him a smile and the aunt shares in on the moment. Before you know it, it's time to go. You wave goodbye and promise to be back sooner next time. They say you're welcomed into their home any time. Everyone shares a last look before splitting ways.

You go home and take a shower. You put on your mix-matched socks and lay down for the night. A smile graces your face as you think back to all those many years ago. You fall to sleep happy- something that hasn't happened in a very long time. And as you sleep, you thank god that you're one of the lucky ones....

"........Yeah, a bit of an odd one for me :) Pleaz R&R!"


	76. My Silent Pain Will Never Hurt Me

Drabbles About Reid-Chapter More Than 70

Silent Pain Will Never Hurt Me

"............alright, it seems Ive forgotten about this story :) Check out my profile pg for details on a contest I am having! Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid knew the pain would pass; it always did. Every time he felt a new wave of pain he would just excuse himself and head to the nearest bathroom.

"Excuse me." Reid muttered on the jet as he passed by Morgan.

"Where you going? You know we're on a jet, right?" he smirked back. Reid mumbled something in response, but Morgan didn't catch it. When Reid closed the bathroom door Morgan looked around at his team, all of them sharing the same concerned looks. They all knew why Reid 'went to the bathroom', but none of them had confronted him about it.

"Damn, I don't know why he won't just talk to one of us about it." Morgan said.

"He's not the type of person to share his feelings about every little thing." Rossi pointed out.

"And this has been a hell of a year for everyone. Give him some time." Hotch warned....

Spencer sat on the cold, hard floor of the jet bathroom as he waited for the wave of pain to pass. He let a stream of silent tears roll down his face. He tried his best to stay upright, finding that the pain was leaving him lightheaded and dizzy. After a few minutes the pain was finally bearable. He dabbed down his face and washed away the red marks the laced his eyes. He took a few minutes to mentally prepare himself before heading back to see his team.....

When Spencer came back he found that most of his team had gone back to sleep. The only two people who were up still were Morgan and Hotch. He sat back down next to Morgan and laid his head down on the seat. Just as he was about to fall to sleep, a voice calling his name got his attention.

"Reid?" Spencer looked up at Morgan. "What's got you?"

"The usual. Nightmares, cases gone bad, kids being murdered...." he droned, half asleep. Morgan nodded.

"What about your leg? I saw you limping back at the police station."

"It hurts." Reid admitted. "But I wouldn't worry about it."

"Why?"

"Because it will get better; it always does." Reid simply stated. When he saw Morgan about to argue with him, he shook his head. "Morgan, you and the team have always been supportive and protective of me. I appreciate that, but there are some things that I have to do on my own. Everyone on the team has dealt with their physical and emotional pain in silent, and they have all turned out okay- even you, Morgan. You dealt with your pain in silence, and it's my turn to deal with my pain by myself."

Morgan stared back at Reid with a look of shock. He had never before realized how much less privacy the team gave him compared to everyone else. Morgan nodded his head, understanding that his younger friend wanted to be alone for a few hours. He could tell by his puffy purple eyes, hanging head and all-over lack of liveliness that he needed to sleep. Morgan knew that sleep was one of the places where pain could disappear without the help of medicine. Respecting his friend's wishes, Morgan let Reid sleep in peace.

For the first time in a long time, Reid fell to sleep on the jet plane feeling at ease....

'I just hope in time that he will let us back in again....'

".......Alright, just a little ficlit to pass some time. Pleaz R&R!'


	77. Implications of the Plague

Implications of the Plague

"....Just a little one inspired by a less-than interesting conversation. :) OneShot. Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid was in one of those give-or-take moods; if someone wanted to bother him, he could bite his head off, but if someone wanted to be nice with him, he could muster up a fake smile and chat along with them.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled as he ruffled his hair. "What's going on in that big 'ol head of yours?"

"I have an eidetic memory, the ability to read a thousand words per minute, and an IQ of 187. Take your pick." he smiled innocently. Morgan had to chuckle at that.

"Hmm......What is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid thinking of today? Anthrax? No. Star Trek? Eh, not today. Going out tonight with his 'bestie' Derek Morgan? I think so...." Morgan joked.

"Close, actually." Reid smiled. "Er, you were close about the first one."

"Anthrax? Why are you thinking about something close to anthrax?"

"What first comes to mind when you think of the word 'plague'?" Reid asked.

"Uh....a disease that I want to stay with hell away from. Why?"

"The word plague has more than one definition. Before 1665, the year of the Great Plague of London, it was defined and most commonly used to express an annoyance, cause to suffer a blight. The original Londers used the word rarely, but when they did it was used in common sentences, like to describe the rain's effect. But now, in modern day America, we have been exposed to the word from medical findings. It's an implication, really." Reid mused.

"Oh, how so?" Morgan smirked; he could practically see the wheels in Reid's head turning.

"Well, when someone hears the word plague, they automatically assume that the person they are talking to is referring to something terrible, something threatening when in fact the person may simply be implying an inconvenience caused by an everyday thing or person. If someone came up to you right now and said that their cat is plaguing them, what would be your immediate response?"

"That their cat is doing a little more than annoying them." Morgan mumbled, quickly losing interest in their conversation.

"In this case, the person is misusing the word for that very reason. If we lived in London a few hundred years ago, that would be perfectly acceptable, but in modern times the word has been shaped to fit the definition of something terrible that will not easily go away." Reid muttered, more to himself than Morgan by this point.

"Pretty Boy, I think it's time to shut down that brain of yours and have a drink with the rest of us. There will be plenty of time later to worry about the implications of the plague."

Reid, realizing there was no way he was going to win the argument, gave up. He quickly picked up his bag and followed the rest of his team outside.....

'Maybe I will get the plague on a case; then I will be able to make the most accurate conclusion....'

"...hehehe.....Not my fave. Ah well. Pleaz R&R!"


	78. Personal Connections

Drabbles About Reid

Personal Connections

"....so this is the fifth drabble Ive rewrote. Oh well. Spoilers for last nites ep :) R&R?"

"Reid, what's up?" Morgan asked once Prentiss finally beat Reid at cards. "There's no way she could have beat you at cards."

"Your point?" Reid snapped.

"Where's your head at man?" Morgan asked again. Reid didn't answer, just as Morgan had expected. "From what I've read in those journals-" But Reid cut him off.

"It wasn't the journals." he said quickly, taking Morgan off guard.

"What was it then?" Morgan asked as he leaned in closer to Reid.

Reid took a deep breath before continuing. "The tattoos." Morgan made a face at that; he was obviously confused.

"What do you mean, 'the tattoos'?"

Reid looked around the jet plane to make sure no one was watching them. Luckily, everyone had fallen to sleep. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Reid, you know you can tell me anything." Morgan supported, thinking that Reid was about to tell him about one of his personal life tragedies.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked in a small voice. Morgan nodded, signaling for Reid to continue. As Reid stood up, Moran's eyebrows raised, wondering what Reid was about to do.

"I-I was uh....younger....back then, and, uh, well....." Reid gulped as he turned around until his back was facing Morgan. He pushed up the bottom of his shirt, only to reveal something purple....

Reid pulled the top of his pants down a bit so Morgan could see the rest of it.

"Oh. My. God." Morgan whispered with a smile growing on his face.

"Uh, you could say I had a....um....personal connection to the last case." Reid stuttered.

"You, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid have a TRAMP STAMP!?"

"Sh! Not to so loud!" Reid scolded.

"I'm sorry man, but what were you thinking?!" Morgan laughed.

"And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you!"

"Sorry man, but it's a purple butterfly! I would have never figured you to be that type....."

"Can we pick this up later? With how loud you're talking everyone will know by the time we land!"

"Fine,fine. But this isn't over!" Reid gulped again, but nodded. Morgan gave him one last smile before deciding to get some shut-eye.....

Hotch rolled over on the jet seat, trying to sniffle his laughter. A smile graced his face as he thought about what he had just overheard....

'Just wait until Garcia finds out...."

"......When I saw the tattoos I squealed!! hehehe....Ah well. At least 'A Thousand Words' had Spencey in it for more than five minutes! Oh, and its not too late to join my contest!! Pleaz R&R!"


	79. A Mother's Tears

Drabbles About Reid.

A Mother's Tears

"........Spoilers for Exit Wound (I THINK that was the name of it, anyways: )Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid wiped his tears in his hotel room. He tried to tell the younger man that his mother had been killed, but he couldn't do it. If something had ever happened to his mother he didn't know what he'd do, but he would know how hard it would be on him. Just standing in front of the kid as Rossi took the lead on the conversation was enough to make him cry.

Reid jumped as his door was opened. He quickly hid his face and wiped away his tear as Morgan entered the room.

"Hey, Garcia thinks she found something-" but he stopped when he saw Reid on the side of his bed. "Reid? Are you okay?" When Reid just nodded to indicate a response he walked over to the side of the bed.

"What is this?" Morgan asked as he used a finger to gently caress his cheek, wiping away tears. "Why are you crying?"

Reid just shook his head, clearly having no plan on answering Morgan.

"Pretty Boy, you know you can tell me anything...."

"No, Morgan. I don't want to tell you; it won't affect my ability to work the case and it's not your business." Reid answered, more sad that sharply, which worried Morgan.

"Reid, you're sitting on your bed on work in Alaska crying. I've made it my business to make you my business."

"Please Morgan, no one's hurting me, I'm not hurting myself. I just....i just needed to cry. Okay?" Morgan just nodded, but he made it clear that they were going to talk later.

As Morgan left the room, Reid let more tears flow. He figured he mine as well get them out now or threaten to lose it later on in the case. He silently wiped his tears before joining Morgan.

'I wish a could see her more often...'

".......Alright, so here it is. :) Pleaz R&R!"


	80. Boy Bands

Drabbles About Reid

Boy Bands

".......I saw two opportunities to bring Spencey up more than they did in last nites ep. Go figure :) This is the first one, IDK when I will get the other one out. Be aware it will be sad. Pleaz RR! Oh, and why do I not believe Spencey DONEST have an email? Sorry, random fangrl musings...."

Spencer Reid frowned as he mused over what his boss had told him before heading off onto the jet. The case was over now, but that was still bugging him.

'Boy band? What is was he talking about?' Reid thought.

Aaron Hotchner smirked as he watched his youngest agent play with his hair- most likely musing over what he had told him earlier. It still amazed him that someone as smart as Reid was so clueless about the most simple things.

"Hey Hotch?" Reid stared before clearing his throat.

"Yeah Reid?"

"What's a boy band?" he asked.

Morgan, overhearing the conversation, let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You wanna take this one?" Hotch asked. Morgan shook his head no.

"That's okay; I think you've got things under control." Morgan said sarcastically. He turned off his MP3, wanting to hear the conversation.

"A boy band is- well, mostly- a group of younger guys that suck at singing and have a lot of fans." Hotch started.

"I don't understand; if they suck at singing why do they have fans?"

"Because they look attractive." Hotch answered, making Reid's eyes squint in confusion. "Their fans don't care about the music; they'd rather, um, look at the band while they sing."

"So a boy band is a group of appealing young men who sing horribly so they can be admired for their looks?" Reid summarized.

"Sure Reid." Hotch fake smiled. Morgan let out a laugh as Reid mused over the new information.

"So why would you ask me if I joined a boy band?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and Morgan bit his tongue, afraid he'd laugh too hard and wake of the rest of the team.

"You know what Reid?" Hotch finally said.

"What?"

"Never mind." With that, Hotch closed his eyes as he turned around. Reid pouted, getting another smile from Morgan.

'I guess I will just have to Google it....'

".........heheheh.e....Boy Bands :) Pleaz R&R!"


	81. WebCams

Drabbles About Reid

WebCams

".......The sad version of my missing scene from 'the internet is forever'. Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid let out a shaky breath as the webcam turned on. 'Damn, I really hate those things.' he thought to himself.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what's on your mind?" Morgan asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

"Sometimes, I really hate having an eidetic memory." Reid muttered.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Morgan said out loud, although he was thinking more to himself.

"Afraid of what?" Reid asked.

"Tobias, kid. Come on; I think we need to talk." Morgan gently touched his friend's shoulder and lead him out of the room.

"Talk to me." Morgan said as he sat down, Reid following suit.

"Yeah, I'm having issues with the case." Reid admitted. "I don't need to talk about it, though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of talking; that's all profilers do. I think I've earned the right to deal with these things on my own now, and when I can't stop it, I know I have you guys to talk to. But it's not that bad; it was just a flashback, and it didn't last very long, either. Please, just give me a chance to deal with it on my own." Reid explained.

"Reid-"

"No, Morgan. You don't like it people bug you about your feelings-" This time, it was Morgan's turn to cut Reid off.

''I'm assuming you're referring to when Garcia got shot and the Carol Buford case. You know that's not fair, Reid. Sure, I was upset when Garcia got shot and understandably more upset about Carl Buford, but those times were different from this one! With Garcia, it was my friend getting shot, not tortured, and Carl Buford happened a long time ago; what happened to you wasn't but a few years ago. And, although Carl did in a sense abuse me, I didn't have to deal with my friends watching parts of it, and I wasn't drugged. What Tobias did to you wasn't fair. He tortured you for two days, and I'm almost positive that we didn't see the worst of it on those cameras. I got help with what happened to me, and all I had to get over was the emotional part. You had to o through therapy and had to deal with the withdrawals by yourself. :

"Morgan stop." Reid said sharply, turning around as he tried to get away from his friend. "I know you're trying to help, but I don't want your help. I appreciate it, I really do, but I am sick of being babied. I know I'm the youngest on the team; I know I get into a lot of trouble, but so do you. And Hotch, and Rossi, And JJ, and everyone else on the team. I need to know that when I say I want to deal with something on my own that the team will respect that and leave it at that." Before Morgan had the chance to respond, Reid stalked back into the room with the rest of his team.....

Later that night, the team checked into their hotel and settled down for the night. Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and Prentiss had decided to go out for a bite to eat, but Reid said that he just wanted to sleep.

When Morgan left the hotel room, Reid lost control of himself. He cried softly as he thought back to the Tobias Hankel case, reliving his experience once again.

Before he knew it, he heard the door open again. He quickly rolled over on the bed and tucked himself in- trying to hide his face from Morgan.

Of course, Morgan had already noticed. Despite everything that Reid had said earlier, Morgan was at Reid's side in an instant. He placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"When....after Carl Buford took me home from his cabin, I just wished I could tell someone- that someone would comfort me. I know that I baby you, but I can't help myself. Whenever something bad happens to you, I think of how alone I felt after what had happened to me. I make myself so available for you because of how attached I've become to you. You're family, Reid, and family helps each other. Come on kid, let me help you." Morgan gently pressed, his hand rubbing Reid's shoulder affectionately.

Without another thought, Reid turned around and flung himself at Morgan, who was already prepared to catch him. Reid let himself break down as Morgan rubbed circles on Reid's back.

"Shh.....It's going to be alright...."

".......aw......Tears. Hehehe....I didnt expect it to end this way, but ah well . I should be used to things not going according to plan :) Pleaz R&!R!"


	82. The Profiler Instinct

Drabbles About Reid

The Profiler Instinct

"...Raise your hand if you saw last nites ep of CM! Hehehe...If you didnt raise your hand, feel free to leave the classroom? And chances are Im goin to make at least one more super-short 'missing scene' from last nights ep. R&R?"

Spencer Reid wished he knew what was going on. The whole city of LA had gone pitch-black, he had lost all contact with his team, and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right (besides the UnSub most likely going on a mass killing spree due to the city blackout), and he had an even worse feeling that it involved his team getting hurt again. They had just started rebuilding themselves; another catastrophic event could send them all reeling in the backwards direction again.

"Spence, are you okay?" JJ asked.

"You should know by now not to ask a profiler if they're okay. They'll either lie to you or start thinking your dense." Reid muttered as he started pacing the strip of hallway.

"Are you calling me dense?" JJ asked, shocked and sounding offended.

As if just realizing what he said, Reid turned around with slightly wider eyes. "Er, no! I mean..." Reid sighed, losing the will to look for words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just really...really nervous right now."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because something bad is about to happen..."


	83. Pain Will Pass

Drabbles-Pain Will Pass

"...Alright, so just another drabble to tie things over. Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid had learned the hard way the the pain would pass. It would hurt like hell, maybe even for a very long time, but it would pass. When he was going through withdrawals, the pain had been almost unbearable. For a while, he went through the detoxing by himself, which was when the pain was at its heights. Later on, Morgan had stopped by his apartment and saw the state he was in.

"Shh, come on Spencer. It's going to be okay. I know you probably don't believe me right now, but it always goes away. I promise you that." He wrapped his arms around Spencer's too-thin body as it shook uncontrollably. He tried to get him to walk to the couch with him (when he had walked in, Spence was curled up on the bathroom floor), but he was unsuccessful. Instead, he picked up his sweating, yet apparently very cold friend, and gently laid him down on the couch. Reid shivered as Morgan's body heat left his own when he sat him down. Noticing the action, he grabbed the comforter off of Reid's bed and held him as his shook and screamed and cried. A few times, Morgan reluctantly let go of Reid so he could dash off to the bathroom, but whenever Reid came back he was more than happy to lay back down on Morgan. Spencer looked more drained with every stop to the bathroom, and he could tell he was getting through the worst of his withdrawals.

Later that night, Spencer started whimpering. Morgan studied Spencer's pale face for a few minutes, examining the pain and confusion in his eyes. There was something else in his eyes, but he couldn't tell what it was, but whatever it was started to worry Morgan when Spencer started looking spaced and distant. "Spencer, can you hear me?" Morgan asked, snapping his fingers in front of him. "Spencer!" Still nothing. Finally, Morgan laid the younger man down, who immediately passed out. He checked for a heart rate and a breathing pattern, the protective friend in him taking over. Satisfied with the results, he pulled up a chair alongside of him, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

A few hours later, Spencer started stirring in his sleep. He started whimpering again- Morgan's least favorite sound-and slamming his eyelids shut and open. He was wiggling around on the couch, his hand now over his stomach, and a look of fear on his face. He let out a muffled sob as his body curled in on itself.

"Spencer, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. He's dead now." Morgan whispered as he carefully played with Spencer's hair.

"Hold me,please." Spencer begged, breaking Morgan's heart.

"Of course." he answered as he hopped onto the couch with his friend. Spencer curled around Morgan, placing his hands and his head on Morgan's chest, still shaking. He allowed himself to cry as Morgan rubbed his back and caressed his hair.

Spencer Reid had learned the hard way that pain would pass- one slow, agonizing second at a time...

"...There may be another S5 finale one later, but Im writing a H/R drabble but I wont post slash here. Pleaz R&R!"


	84. Roller Coasters

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter It-Doesn't-Matter-by-This-Point-Does-it?

Roller Coasters

"...Got the idea after reading Not Cute by 00BOO. Dont read that story if you dont like M/R slash. :) R&R?"

"NO." Reid hissed sternly.

"Come on Pretty Boy! It will be fun, I promise!" Morgan replied, rolling his eyes.

"NO." Reid repeated.

"Yes." Morgan smiled back, already grabbing Reid's hand.

"NO!" Reid nearly screamed.

"Yes!" Morgan 'nearly screamed' back.

"NO!" Reid pouted.

"That's too bad, because we're already in line." Reid sighed, knowing that he was clearly defeated. "Oh come on; don't tell me that you you're afraid of the roller coaster!"

"Fine, I won't tell you." Reid muttered back.

"Are you seriously afraid of roller coasters, Reid?" Morgan asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Morgan! I am afraid of them!"

"Really? I mean, you hunt down killers and get shot and kidnapped and..."

"Yes, I AM afraid of them, Morgan." Reid growled.

"But, why?"

"I would tell you, but last time we stepped into an elevator and I started spouting statistics, you told me you'd kill me if I did it again." Reid replied, smart-butt like.

"Reid, those statistics of yours are going to be the death of you." Just as Morgan spoke the words, the little gate was opened and they were escorted on the ride...

By the time they got off, Reid was smirking and Morgan was close to hyperventilating.

"What, Morgan? Don't tell me _you're _afraid of roller coasters..."

"...hehehe...couldnt resist the stupidity that was this idea. R&R?


	85. Disaster Button

Drabbles About Reid

Disaster Plan

"...Yes, I did in fact forget about this story. Check out my poll! Oh, and did you guys hear that JJ isnt going to be in the next season and Prentiss will only have half a season! OUTRAGE! In result of the mood, ur drabble 'giggling' turned into 'disaster plan'. Youll still get giggling, though :) "

Spencer Reid should have saw it coming, should've known that JJ was going to leave after what had conspired a few months ago...

"_JJ! The UnSub's on the third floor!" Reid yelled, warning her to keep off it. Unfortunately, she didn't catch on to that. _

"_Come on! We can make it!" she shouted through the wind._

"_NO! The UnSub has a loaded gun and a bomb! We'll both be killed!" Reid yelled. _

"_We don't don't have a choice, Spence. We HAVE to do it." she growled back._

"_JJ no, please!" Reid begged._

"_Stop treating me like a child! I'm older than you for one thing, and I think I know what I'm doing!" she hissed._

"_No you don't, JJ! I have no idea what you're thinking right now, but you need to get a grip!" _

"_Get a grip? Where the hell is this coming from?" _

"_Please JJ, just...please!"_

"_I'm going- _with _or _without _you!" _

"_He's killed four people and attempted to kill four more! You know damn well he's going to take us down too. We have to wait for the SWAT team in case there's a bomb!" _

"_I'm willing to take that risk." With that, JJ ran up the stair. _

"_Damn it." Reid muttered as he climbed up the stairs. _

"_FBI!" he heard JJ shouted. _

"_Well, well, well." the UnSub smirked. "Oh, hello there." he smiled as he saw Reid join the scene, gun raised like JJ's. _

"_Kyle Sanders, put the gun down." Reid demanded. _

"_Oh, how impressive- you know my name." he said sarcastically. "I know yours, Dr. Reid, and yours, JJ. See? Not the impressive anymore, is it?" _

"_Kyle, please-" Reid started again, but he was cut off._

"_NO! I am DONE with you idiots playing cat and mouse with me. I'm ending this- NOW."Without warning, Kyle opened up his coat and revealed the bomb strapped to him. "Tell me something, JJ, why did you think I wouldn't have a bomb? And why would you let her go up, Dr. Reid?" he asked, his attempt to turn the agents against each other. Before anyone could answer, he flipped the switch on his home-made bomb. The floor of the already falling warehouse caved in as the explosion set off..._

"Tell me, Agent Jareua, why are you quitting?" Erin Strauss asked.

"I screwed up, and I accept that. I can't fix my mistake, despite how hard I try. I just need to get away from here; I can't face them after what I've done to them. " JJ answered honestly.

"I can understand that." Strauss nodded. "You probably caused him a large amount of pain, and you can't live with that constant reminder. I can put in a good word for you, if you would like."

"No, that's alright. I was offered another liaison job at the local .police station."

"Alright, everything's settled. As of today, you are no longer an employee of the FBI."

Reid played with his cane as he waited for the news. He heard that JJ was going to quit, but he still wanted to be sure.

Reid self-consciously touched the permanent burn mark on his cheek-extending to his throat- and rubbed at his also burned leg. The explosion had done a lot more damage to him than it did JJ because he had thrown himself in front of her, earning more than a few injuries. He frowned as he remembered waking up at the hospital a few days later. He recalled the worried looks he had gotten from his team mates and the extreme guilt practically radiating from JJ. He knew from that moment on that his days seeing her at the BAU were limited, he just never knew HOW limited they were.

As JJ walked out of Strauss' office, Reid tried to catch up with her. "JJ! Please, just talk to me one more time." Reid begged, but he kept walking. "Please! If not for me, do it for Henry!" JJ suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face him .

"You can't guilt trick me into staying! Yeah Spence, I screwed up! I get it already! Could you stop throwing it back in my face every time I see you?"

"JJ, this is the first time I've talked to you since the incident! You're the one ignoring me! And I don't care about it JJ; we all make mistakes! I don't care about the past; I just want to know that you'll be in my future." Reid said, starting to cry near the end. JJ was like a sister to him, and he didn't want to lose her. He had helped with so many things, and he didn't want to let that go yet.

"I can't stay. When-when we were in that warehouse, I had this disaster plan that hurt you. YOU Reid, my best friend. And I can't stay here and relive that everyday of my life. I have to go." JJ was crying now, too.

"Please..."

"No Spence, I'm leaving tomorrow." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before running her fingers over the burn marks on his face. "It's time for me to leave. Goodbye Spence." With that, JJ walked out of the BAU for the last time.

Reid didn't know that he wouldn't see her again until his godson turned five years old- four years after she left the BAU. And he didn't know that she would be happy in her new life, finally being able to be the mother she once dreamt she'd be. He also didn't know that he'd be engaged to Austin, from a case they had worked a year before the accident.

And neither of them knew that her 'disaster plan' was the start of a happy life for both of them...

If only they'd both figured it sooner...

"...Kinda sudden ending, but I think I actually liked it! And no, there WILL NOT be more. These are drabbles, and I know I've broken that rule before (like with the cabin when JJ, Will, and Garcia were shot) but I'm not doing it again! R&R?"


	86. Adaption

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 76

Adaption

"... Sighs. Raise your hand if you miss the snow or wish that you could see snow ! Pleaz R&R!..."

Spencer Reid had never been they type of person who cared for cold, snowy weather. He was born and 'raised' in Las Vegas, so when he moved to Virginia for his job, he was in for a big change. He had moved just in time of Quantico's first snowfall of the year; it snowed for three days straight. On those days, he wore huge fluffy jackets, two sweaters, his usual vest/cardigan, a button-up shirt, and an undershirt. He was still freezing, of course.

"Come on, Pretty boy! Lose some layers already; you look like an Eskimo!" Morgan teased.

"Morgan, I was born in Vegas, where it never snows, never gets _this cold, _and where the sun is almost always out. Vegas is a desert, unlike Chicago, where you are from. So, it only seems fair that I'm having a hard time adapting and you're not." Reid reasoned.

"Oh please, you have a technical excuse for everything, Pretty Boy. You just refuse to own up to the fact that you can't handle the cold!" Morgan accused.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I really 'owned up' to that fact."

"You know what, Reid? It's not worth it." With that, Morgan walked away, all the while shaking his head.

When Reid was sure Morgan had left, he turned around to and headed to Garcia's office. When he entered, she smiled and picked up a very thick coat. "I thought you would be needing that."

"Thanks Garcia." Reid smiled back as he put the coat on. "I have to go catch the jet now..."

"No worries, we can chat later." Garcia reassured. Reid mumbled something along the lines of 'thanks' or perhaps even 'Morgan's going to laugh at me', but Garcia paid no attention to it.

Her eyes were glued on the back of Reid's jacket, that read 'Dr. Sexy.'

"I don't even have to photo shop that one." Garcia smirked...

"**...Just a little fluff piece :) Oh, does anyone want to participate in a writing contest in honor of our CM ladies? I also need a co-host(ess). If you're interested in either, PM me or mention it in your review. :) R&R?..."**


	87. A Day at the Beach

"**...Pleaz see my profile pg for a special double CM Ladies Writing Contest! R&R?..."**

Drabbles About Reid

A Day at the Beach

Spencer Reid smiled as JJ and Will swung Henry in the shallow end of the beach water. Garcia watched with him, also smiling. They didn't have a case- a seemingly rare thing- and Strauss had let them take the day off. JJ and Will had told Garcia and Reid that they knew they hadn't had much time to bond with Henry, so they asked if they wanted to tag along to the beach with them. Of course, Henry's godparents agreed to come with the young family.

After a few minutes, JJ and Will came back with a laughing Henry. "Hey, could you guys watch Henry? We want to check out what they have at the cafe here." JJ asked.

"Of course JJ!" Garcia cheered, taking her godson from the other blond.

Spencer smiled as Garcia played with the child, making faces and speaking unintelligibly. Then, she looked over at Reid, holding Henry out in her hands. "Oh come on; you know you want to hold him!" Reid glared at her before taking Henry, the action of passing him alone seeming to make him giggle. Henry reached up and grabbed a piece of Reid's hair, which was particularly curly today. He bounced the curl, clapping his hands in amusement. Reid laughed at that, wishing everyone was that easily distracted.

After a few minutes, Henry seemed to have grown bored with the strand of hair and decided to play with Reid's swim trunk strings instead. He pulled the string on one end and then on the other end and his arms grew tired.

Finally decided he was bored again, he looked up at Reid as if telling him to entertain him. Reid smirked at that, causing Garcia to giggle. "I think you've bored him. Come on, let's go play in the water with him!" Reluctantly, Reid stooped up and followed Garcia, limping toward the water. He sat opposite of Garcia near where the sand and the water met. They let Henry 'swim' back and forth between the two of them as they waited for JJ and Will.

"Hey!" someone shouted at them. They both looked up to find a waving JJ standing next to Will, who had food in his hands.

"Come on Henry; time to eat." Garcia said. She stood up and balanced Henry in one hand and helped Reid, who was still having a hard time with his leg, stand up. Together, they walked in the cool sand toward the beach towels, ready to eat lunch.

Reid smiled, glad that he had decided to come. As they ate lunch, Reid thought about all the fun he had had today...

'Maybe we should plan another day at the beach again...'

"**,...Just a little fluff :) R&R?..." **


	88. Divine Intervention

"**...Almost forgot about this story :) But, alas, I did not! R&R?..."**

Drabble About Reid

Divine Intervention

Spencer Reid had never been as angry as he was when he saw that bastard walk out of their interrogation room, freed on a technicality involving tainted evidence and an idiot rookie cop. Reid knew he was the UnSub, a man who adopted children with his abused wife and beat the crap out of little kids he adopted, and when he found little boys with black hair, he raped them.

When the team had searched their house, they found a black-haired boy crying on the floor, his clothes no where in sight. A blond girl and a red-haired girl were huddled in the corner with an even younger brown-haired boy in between them. They found the 'father' in his bedroom, laughing as he placed the little boy's clothes in fire place. They had brought him in for questioning, but then they got a all from the local court judge. The judge said that the evidence that lead to the search warrant had been tampered with, and that they had to let the man go; anything found in the search, including the man himself,apparently, would not hold up in court.

There was nothing left for the team to do but to wait for divine intervention, if not just for the sake of the poor children. The BAU was called back to Quantico, orders set in place from Erin Strauss herself, and they were now on the jet ride back home.

No one talked, not knowing what could be said, for the first part of the flight. JJ found herself wiping tears and holding a picture of Henry that she had kept in her wallet. The rest of the team tried to clear their minds by listening to music or reading a book. Spencer sighed, finding that he wasn't able to do any of the above. Instead, he settled for staring at his shaking hands, trying his best to will them to stop.

"I remember when I was in your shoes." Rossi suddenly said. Reid looked up, not recalling him sitting down next to him in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. He looked up at Rossi, who was suddenly frowning. "What is it?"

"You're crying. I've never seen you cry before." Rossi responded.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that." Reid said, laughing bitterly. "I didn't even know I was crying." he mumbled.

"You never do after cases like this." Reid just nodded, not sure what he could possibly say. After a moment's pause, Rossi continued. "You asked what I meant?"

"Yes, I did." Reid replied.

"Shaking hands, unknowingly crying, unable to think straight...It'll pass, but not before it gets worse. You'll have nightmares and think about it for a while, but when another case comes along, and when we put another UnSub away, you'll feel better."

"Yeah, I know." Reid sighed. "I'm used to feeling like this by now. I mean, with our job, you just can't let things get to you. I know it'll get better, but it's just so hard to make it through in the meantime." Reid paused for a second, letting out a shaky breath. "We know what he did, and things are only going to get worse for those kids. I just wish...I just wish we could do something about it."

"We can do something." Rossi replied.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Pray for divine intervention." Reid nodded, knowing that Rossi was right. "Try to get some sleep, kid. You're going to need it." Rossi and Reid adjusted in their seats, leaning back to a more comfortable position. Before falling to sleep, Reid looked up at Rossi one more time.

"Rossi?" he whispered, trying to decipher if he was awake.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Reid said, offering a sad smile. Rossi mimicked the smile before answering.

"Anytime Reid."

With that, Rossi and Reid feel into a restless sleep...

"**...I liked this one :) How about you nice people? R&R?...Oooh, I have a new contest! Check out my profile pg. Sorry if I've said it before here-cant remember.." **


	89. Look A Likes

"**...Wrote this a while ago, and the part where the victims look like Reid will be apart of another story, just to let you know :) Don't forget to vote for ur fave contest entry(JJ/Prentiss' last moment) on my pg! R&R?..."**

Drabbles About Reid

Look- A-Likes

Spencer Reid sat down opposite of the UnSub. The team was reluctant to let him run the interrogation, but in the end they let Reid have his way. The UnSub was targeting victims who looked just like Reid, and although Hotch seemed confident that Reid knew how to handle himself if the UnSub lashed out at him, the rest of the team were still on the fence about allowing their colleague to walk into the potentially dangerous situation.

The UnSub smiled as soon as he saw Reid, and he scooted closer to the middle of the table as the younger man sat down opposite of him. "My, aren't your pretty?" he cooed, reaching out to stroke Reid's hair. Unfortunately, his handcuffs were in his way of being able to reach out to the agent.

Spencer remained unaffected; he just kept staring at the UnSub until he started talking.

"I suppose you're not here to let me free and take me back to your place?" he smirked. Reid remained unaffected, though. The UnSub was obviously getting annoyed and was losing his patience. "You know, its' been rumored that I once tore a man who looked just like you in half with a knife. He didn't even have time to scream as the knife cut into him. The only thing, as the tale goes, I regretted about that is the mess I left behind." Still no response. This time, the UnSub didn't pry for a reaction; he just stared at Reid.

Suddenly, Reid started laughing hard and loud.

"What's so funny?" he snarled.

"You!" Reid said between laughs. "You're a complete joke! I mean, how could they even think that you're the murderer? You're an idiot!"

"I DID kill them! I DID! And I'll kill you if you don't shut your mouth right now! I'll rip you in half just like I did those other men, expect this time, I won't stop there!" the man screamed.

Reid stopped laughing and stood up with a smile. He knew that, according to the profile, the man wouldn't tolerate people laughing at him due to prior experiences involving school bullies and a drunk father.

Morgan and Hotch walked into the room to cuff him. After the man was cuffed and taken from the room, Hotch stopped next to his youngest agent, letting Morgan take the UnSub away. "Good job." Hotch said, giving Reid one of his 'Hotch Smiles', a hybrid between a grimace, a smile, and a straight face. Reid just nodded as he walked with his boss outside of the room. "But the next time that you get yourself into danger on the job, I won't be able to stop Garcia from locking you in a bubble in her apartment."

"So you've heard about the bubble too?" Reid mumbled, his face falling at the thought of being locked in a bubble under Garcia's supervision.

"Reid, everyone's heard about the bubble." Hotch smirked. With a final pat on the shoulder, Hotch walked away from Reid.

'Note to self: find that damned bubble and burn it!'

"**...Don't ask where the bubble came from. It seemed to fit...R&R?..." **


	90. The 'Reid Effect'

"…**. Another update-YAY…!" **

Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 90

The 'Reid-Effect'

"It's going to bite me, I just know it!" Reid hissed.

"No it's not, Pretty Boy!" Morgan laughed.

"Sweetie, it's not going to hurt you, okay?" Garcia cooed.

"No, not okay!" Reid shouted back.

"Reid, the 'Reid Effect' doesn't exist. Morgan just made it up because I dog just happened to bark at you- a practical stranger to the dog. If you had just let the dog smell your hand first, it wouldn't have barked." Hotch reasoned. "Now get off that sofa and pet Clooney."

"We should have held movie night at my loft." Prentiss murmured to JJ.

"No we shouldn't have." JJ argued. "Morgan has the biggest television."

"All right, but if it bites me, I'll never step foot into this house again." Reid pouted. He carefully climbed down off the sofa he was standing on and lowered himself to Morgan's floor. He carefully sat down opposite of Clooney and held out his hand. The dog studied Reid's face for a moment before he smelt the hand. Then he looked at Reid one last time and licked the hand. Clooney rested his head on Reid's uninjured leg and whined until Reid started petting him. Finally, Reid gave in and put his hand on the top of the dog's head, making Clooney practically purr contently.

"Sorry Morgan- looks like Hotch was right." Rossi smirked.

"See Reid? It didn't eat you!" Garcia cheered.

Reid smiled and looked down at the dog. "Yeah, I guess it didn't."

"…**Fluffy : ). Ooh, and for those interested, there's a little clip of MGG dancing when he broke his leg out there on the internet, and I found the link. HA!…" **


	91. A Horrible Mistake

A Horrible Mistake

**"...I did not forget about this story! I was just mega-busy! 9 more left! YAY! R&R?"**

Spencer Reid looked at his cell phone curiously as he read the front screen. Apparently he had received a Pix, but from who...? Reid clicked in open to see what it was.

"OH MY GOD!" Reid yelled as he dropped his phone on the ground. "That is SICK!"

"What is it, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"Will someone _please_ burn my eyes out?" Reid squinted his eyes as he tried to get the image out of his head, but his damned memory didn't allow for that.

"Holy crap!" Morgan screamed, also dropping the phone. "The hell Reid? Are you dating her?"

"NO!" Reid replied defensively.

"Then why would she...?" Morgan started, but stopped when Strauss entered the room, Rossi short behind her. Realization struck Reid as he put two and two together.

"Agent Strauss?" Reid asked in a timid voice. She stopped at Reid, giving him her attention.

"What is it Dr. Reid?"

"Uh...123-4567 is my phone number," he started, eyes darting at Rossi, "not Rossi's number."

Her face went pale as she realized what Reid was talking about. "Oh god!" she said out loud, darting out of the room. Rossi looked from Morgan to Reid before following Strauss. Once they left the room, Morgan, with a look of pure horror on his face, turned to Reid.

"Now do you want a beer?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded vigorously before grabbing his cell phone from the floor and farting out of the BAU.

"Maybe even 2...or 5." Reid muttered.

But before they got any further, Reid deleted the picture of a less than half-dressed Strauss from his phone. Who knew Strauss knew what 'sexting' was...?

**"...hehehe...Wouldnt that be funny? R&R?"**


	92. Envy and Jealousy

"….Sorry for the wait! Hopefully now that CM is on weekly(ish), I'll be able to wrap up this series of drabbles soon! Who here would like another drabble series? Review or PM and tell me what you think…!"

Drabbles About Reid

Envy and Jealousy

Spencer examined the youthful eyes with envy and jealously, but also with understanding and sorrow. His eyes wandered to the little boy's dainty but clumsy hands as they reached out for his own. He couldn't help the frown from forming on his lips as the child's hands lingered over their weak hold on him. The world would take him soon enough, he thought, and they would manage to steal his innocence just like they had with him.

Spencer knew it was a sad thought to think, but it was at least an honest thought. He couldn't pretend that his godson would live in a world where monsters didn't exist, where people weren't trying to hurt other people, where nightmares only existed at night. Henry would learn about them soon enough, and he hated it.

Henry stared back at Spencer, his own reflection matching his godfather's. Spencer sighed as he watched the boy frown, wishing suddenly that he could make it go away. Finally, Spencer picked him up and walked out of his small kitchen and into his living room, where Garcia sat on his couch flipping through the television channels. Seeing the arrivals, she clicked the TV off and repositioned herself to face her boys.

They didn't speak as Spencer handed Henry to Garcia and walk away. He didn't look back at the knowing look on her face as he pushed the bathroom door open as he slammed it shut behind him. And he certainly didn't cry as his fist it the mirror in his bathroom.

Suddenly, Spencer plummeted to the floor and curled up on his side. He let tears swell from his eyes as his face pressed against the cold, hard tiles beneath him. Spencer just closed his eyes and cried, trying his best to get a hold of himself.

'_JJ, how could you leave us?' _

"…**You should know that I was going to have this dramatic event be about Gideon dying, but it woulda been too complicated for a drabble ;) Thnx for reading everyone! R&R…?" **


	93. Children

**I have high hopes for this chapter, er, drabble. Yee be warned! Also, spoilers for 'The Uncanny Valley!**

Drabbles About Reid

Children

Samantha sniffled as Reid looked at her from across the table. His face formed a frown when she sat her doll on the table and pulled her knees up to her chest. Spencer kept a steady gaze, though, waiting for her to talk first.

"What are we waiting for?" she finally asked.

Spencer leaned in closer to her beside the couch in the police station. He gave her a twitchy smile before trying to reassure he with meaningless words that people only felt compelled to say even though they rang in and out vacant ears. "We're waiting for someone to come and take you to your new home. Remember? I told you that earlier, too."

"My dolls….They'll stay with me, right?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise you- no one will ever take your dolls away from you again." Reid nodded. Samantha mimicked the nod before relaxing a little. She was uncomfortable with the silence, so she cleared her throat and started looking at Spencer again.

"Do you know any children?" she asked.

"Yes, I know a few." Reid responded.

"Do you have children?"

"No, I don't have any kids." Reid shook his head.

"How about the people you work with- do they have children?"

Reid studied Samantha for a moment before responding. He was sure that she was referring to this subject because she felt the most comfortable with it. His eyes darted toward her dolls, but they quickly locked back to her eyes.

"Are they as special to you as these dolls are to me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, yes they are." Reid nodded. "There's two children- both boys." He watched the young woman nod in curiosity, her eyes lighting up just a little with joy that someone else was actually having a conversation with her. The other police guards had ignored her, but Reid was the only one who bothered making conversation. A sad smile formed on his face, but he pressed his thoughts aside as he brought the subject back to life. "Do you remember the blond woman you met a few minutes ago?"

"Yes." she nodded enthusiastically. "She was nice to me."

"Yeah, she is a very nice person." Reid agreed. "How about the more stern an with the straight-face?"

"He scared me." Samantha frowned. "He seemed mean."

"Well, it's just for show." Reid whispered. "He's really a nice guy if you get to know him. He just wants to look tough so the bad guys think he's superior." Samantha giggled at the 'secret', but when Reid pressed a finger to his lips, she chuckled a little before quickly letting the subject drop as if afraid someone else would overhear.

"Are they the two that have children?" she asked.

"Yes." Reid replied. "JJ, the blond woman, has a baby boy named Henry. Hotch, the mean-looking one, has a toddler named Jack. I've babysat for both of them. They're good kids." Reid smiled.

"I like children too, but I don't get to meet other people a lot , so my dolls make up for that." Samantha said. Before Reid could respond, she continued. " Do you miss them when you're away?"

"Yes, I do." Reid nodded. "I don't get to see them that much because of the job, but I do miss them, yes."

"I bet you're good with them." she smiled. "You seem like a good child-person."

Spencer laughed a little at the statement, his mind recalling the 'Reid Effect' that Morgan had thought up a few years back. He shoved the thought away thought, and he focused back on Samantha. She was about to speak when there was a light tap on the office door.

"Ma'am, sir, it's time." an officer said. Samantha frowned a little, but she picked her dolls anyways and started toward the door. Before following the man out, she turned back to Spencer, who promptly stood up behind her.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course." Reid nodded.

Samantha turned back to the police man for a moment before voting her response. Quickly, she hopped on her heels over toward Reid and gave him a peck on the cheek. In his ear, she whispered, 'Smile for them." She was walking out the door before Reid could say anything, though.

Reid watched as the woman was escorted out of the building, , and he caught the frown that was tugging on his mouth before it formed out all the way. He forced on a smile as he picked up his cell phone from his pocket. He searched through his eidetic memory as he typed out the too-familiar number and waited for a response.

"Yeah, hi William. Could I, uh, talk to Henry?"

**~* D *~**

**Yes, I am aware that babies don't talk ;) hehehe…I loved writing this one! Hoped you guys loved reading it! **


	94. What's in a Name?

Drabbles About Reid

What's in a Name?

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, what in God's name were you thinking?"

SSA, meaning he had an honorable job working long hours with not nearly enough pay.

Dr., meaning he was intelligent and had managed to pull through college and earn a degree or two…or five.

Reid, meaning 'red' in Scottish, but later translated to meaning 'trustworthy'. Being a last name, it was what he was used to being called as a sign of respect shared from co-worker to co-worker.

Spencer, meaning dispenser, or keeper. Being a first name that seemed rarely used, it showed that no matter what you called him- SSA, Dr., Reid, Spencer, Spence, Pretty Boy, Boy-Genius- he was still only human.

So as SSA Dr. Spencer 'Spence, Pretty Boy, Boy-Genius' Reid stared at Section Chief Erin Strauss, he only shook his head and frowned.

_SSA- it meant people pleasing. _

"I've done many things, _ma'am_, you must be more precise."

_Dr.- it meant annoyed. _

Strauss popped her lips before glaring at Reid. "What the HELL do you think I'm talking about?"

"Well, gee, I'm not a mind reader, but I have the feeling it has something to do with me doing something _outside_ of work that has _nothing _to do with the BAU.

_Spencer- it meant private. _

"You represented the BAU when you did that, Spencer, and when you…when you DID THAT!" she yelled. She stopped to calm herself down a bit, but then she turned back to him. "You're a valuable asset to the BAU. We fought long and hard to get you, and my superiors would have my head if I let you go. But if you do anything like this again, your team and yourself will suffer the consequences."

_Reid- it meant loyal. _

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid wanted to fight back. He wanted to shout and yell at her for threatening his team, but he knew that it would only cause more harm than good. So he just gritted his teeth and nodded his head.

"Get the hell out of my sight."

Taking that as permission to leave, Reid stood up and slammed the door behind him. He didn't even take the time to stare off the looks of the other agents or feign off the concerned looks of those closest to him. He didn't acknowledge the TV blaring the news as he grabbed his messenger bag and slam the BAU doors shut behind him. He didn't even bother telling the reporters that were suddenly surrounding him 'no comment' as he walked through the parking lot of the BAU.

"Sir, how do you feel being wrongfully accused of such a serious accusation?"

"Sir, are you going to sue for slander?"

"Sir, are you leaving the FBI?"

"Sir, you put to rest the rumors about it, but will you ever make a formal statement for the press?"

"Sir-?"

"Sir-?"

"Sir-?"

Spencer slammed on his gas petal, and if he wasn't already in warm water with Strauss, he could have sworn he'd run all of those damned reporters down. Trying to find a distraction, he turned on his radio.

"The FBI agent that was accused of taking recreational drugs by a colleague has officially put these rumors to rest by taking a drug test that turned back negative-"

Spencer groaned and turned the knob again.

"_The rumors are wrong- and he's not even suing!" _

"_How could he ever trust his colleagues again? I know I wouldn't-" _

"_Another victim of slander today as a local hero is accused-" _

Spencer finally quit his search and turned his radio off. He reached home as quickly as possible and dashed up his staircase.

So what was in a name? What did it represent about you? As he threw his gun across his kitchen table on his way to his bedroom, where he stripped down to his boxers and hid underneath his comforter where he could finally cry, he realized that a name meant nothing-but at the same time, it meant absolutely everything.

**~* Drabbles *~**

**An odd one, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Comment and tell me who you think the leak is and why it was such a serious deal! **


	95. A Time and a Place

**No, I will NOT make a sequel to the last drabble (yet;) It'll be up next, I promise. Hehehe…. Misguiding you like that- I'm so mean!**

Drabbles About Reid

A Time and a Place (and you've never had either)

Spencer Reid was a genius, but even a few questions were left unanswered. Such example of said solution-less question were as of the following: Why was his father, a man who had left him and his mother just two short years ago, at his graduation? For the life of him, Spencer couldn't answer.

"Spencer, smile!" William Reid laughed joyously as his son walked off the stage with his diploma in hand. He frowned though, when he realized that he was frowning back at him. "What's wrong?"

Spencer Reid hadn't expected that, he'd be honest. Another thing he hadn't expected was his mother at his side, smiling just as brightly despite the distance she kept between them, never once letting her arm so much as graze his father's. The behavioral tick didn't go unnoticed by the 12-year-old, but he tried his best not to let it get to him. He shrugged it off, though, and less than happily shoved the diploma in his father's hands.

"Spencer!" Diana hissed. "He's still your father; show him some respect!"

"There is a time and a place Diana, and this is neither. I understand why he's upset-"

"Drop it, William, today's a very important day for Spencer." She grumbled back.

Spencer was already too far away from the school for them to run after him by the time they realized he was missing. Of course, neither of them bothered looking for him, because, like William had said, there was a time and a place, and this was neither. Sighing to herself, Diana told William to take her home, and, reluctantly, William complied.

A few hours later, Spencer climbed through his window and hopped into his bedroom. As he turned around from closing the window behind him, he gasped, startled by the presence that was on his bed. "Dad…"

"Hey Spencer, I thought we should talk before you left for… for college." William started.

"Go on." Spencer glared.

Sighing, William motioned for Spencer to sit down next to him. Once he was sitting, William placed a hand around his shoulder and started talking again. "I know you're pissed, and I know that you say bad things about me, if not out-loud, then in your head. And… And I don't want you to leave without getting it off your mind. What I'm trying to say is-"

Spencer dismissed his father; the message had came to him quite clearly. Spencer stood up, and before William Reid could finish what he really wanted to say, Spencer punched his father as hard as he possibly could. Without hesitation, Spencer darted from the room and took off.

William couldn't say he was shocked. He may not be as smart as his son, but there were certain things that he could answer without instruction. So William stayed where he was, and, knowing that no one would respond, he finally said what he should have said years ago.

"I love you, Spencer."

~* Drabbles *~

**I think this one was a favorite ;) This was Fun to write! **


	96. A Faith Thing

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the continuation of 'What's in a Name?' **

Drabbles About Reid

A Faith Thing

Penelope Garcia stared at Spencer Reid from her seat across from him as she wiped tears from her eyes. He, on the other hand, showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. It's just- the question! It caught me off-guard! I didn't….I didn't…." she choked out.

"Garcia, I know you didn't mean to o it. I forgive you, really, but it's just…" Reid sighed. As he paused, unsure how to continue. He played with the coffee mug in front of him as their waitress came by and refilled Garcia's own cu. Once she left, Reid continued. "I may have forgiven you, but you have to understand that forgiving people doesn't make the problem go away. You fell for that reporter's trap, and now that I've forgiven you, we work on a solution."

"That makes sense." Garcia nodded 'I can…I can fix this-"

"No, you can't fix this, but we can." Reid leaned over the coffee shop table and took Garcia's hands into his own.

"I'm not ready for this job." she whispered. "I don't know how JJ could handle it."

'Neither can I." Spencer smiled sadly. "But I do know that you and I are friends, and this mistake won't cost us this friendship. What you did could have very well ended my career, but it didn't, and that itself was a miracle."

Garcia nodded her head and loosened her grip on Reid's elegant hands. Facing him was so much easier now that she knew he had at least forgiven her. "So, what are we going to do?" se dared to ask.

A small smile pulled at the corners of Reid's mouth, and as he answered, Garcia's own smile grew as well.

"I hope you're ready to pull off another miracle, Miss Penelope Garcia, because we're going to need all the faith we can get."

**~*Drabbles *~**

**No, there won't be any more of this. I bet you guys are sick of me doing this in my drabbles. Hehehe…Well, have no fear- the series is almost over! **


	97. Defaced

**Three more left! It's kinda sad. ;( Ah well…..And yes, I will be making another drabbles series, and I will have it posted the same day the last chap of this is posted! Sorry this one's so short!**

**Drabbles About Reid**

**Defaced**

I felt compelled to come every year. I knew I shouldn't, but I also knew that it was the least I owed the man. The others wouldn't understand, so I always kept it quiet. It worked best that way, anyways.

I scrubbed at the profanity and curses graffiti-ed on the headstone as hard as I could, and I suddenly regretted coming. It had never been this bad before, I noted, and it truly saddened me to even think about the defacing of a dead man's grave at all. The people who wrote such hateful words had no idea who the man beneath the grave was; all they knew him for was his two other personalities.

After hours of scrubbing, I finally finished 'refacing' Tobais Hankel's grave. Reluctantly, I stood up and stared back at my work. A sad sigh escaped mylips as I watched over the stone, reading the name printed on it again and again.

"I'm sorry Tobias, but this is the best I can possible do." I sighed.

Finally, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked away.

**~* Drabbles *~**

**I'm making a OneShot- hopefully- about this soon. R&R? **


	98. For Henry

**Sorry for the horribly long wait! Updating is a real hassle anymore! Spoilers for 'JJ'. Consider a missing scene. **

**Drabbles About Reid- Chapter 98**

**For Henry**

"They can't force you to leave," I pleaded weakly, uselessly. I knew damn well that they could, but I just couldn't let go.

"You know they can, Spence. And besides, I'll get to see my family more," she smiled. "I'll miss you and the rest of the team like crazy, but I promise I'll visit. Besides, you're my kid's godfather; I'm not letting you cut ties with me that easily."

Her voice was like velvet, and by the way she spoke with such calm and collectiveness, I had the feeling that there was no way to change her mind, to make her fight Strauss harder. JJ was leaving the BAU, and that was that.

"I…I suppose it's for the best, anyways," I sighed. "This job has torn so many people- so many families- apart. I won't let you be one of them, if only for Henry's sake," I smiled weakly, the way I always did, and probably the way I always would.

"You're a good man, Spencer Reid," she smiled sincerely. "You're too smart for your own good, though, but I couldn't be happier with anyone other than you being my son's godfather….and my best friend."

JJ reached into her jacket pocket and searched with her dainty fingers for whatever might have been hidden inside. She produced a bright red jewelry box a few seconds later and lowered it to the table of my kitchen. She leaned in closer to me, and her smile turned sad but yet serious. She motioned for me to take the box, and I carefully did so. Although I so badly wanted to open it, I waited for her to give me the 'okay'. She smiled as she saw my face light up with curiosity- 'that child-like smile of yours', she had once called it- and nodded her head. Taking the hint, I opened the box.

"I….I think you know what to do with it," she said softly. "At least, I hope you do."

I marveled at the treasure in my hand, and I even felt a tear slip down my eye. I hadn't been expecting this, but after thinking it through -for what would be hours for a regular mind but mere seconds for my own mind, I duly noted- it made sense. If anything ever did happen to Will or herself, Henry might never get the trinket, but with me, safe with someone who would treasure and take care of it in the meantime, it would absolutely make its way to him. I was honored to hold on to it for her, and as I looked up to respond, I realized that she was gone. Frowning, I stood up and called her name. Just I did so, my apartment door closed. I thought about chasing after her, but something had stopped me, and although I wasn't quite sure what it had been, I didn't dare try to fight with it to leave the apartment. So instead, I sat back down at my table and fingered the priceless artifact.

I studied its gold and silver trims, watched its three curved arms move in rhythm with one another, and carefully studied the engraved and glorious butterfly sketched on the back of it. Its beautiful wings stretched out and took up most of the room on the backside of the circular object, leaving only a smidge of room at the bottom where at least five lines filled with names were engraved in the remaining space. The last names, I noticed, were JJ and Henry, and I quickly realized just how sentimental the piece was. It was obviously a family heirloom, and the names were all members of JJ's family.

I finally found it in me to put the pocket watch back into its package and made sure that the long chain didn't get in the way of the box's hinges. Tucking in the chain, I flipped the lid closed and placed it in the small safe hidden in the wall space behind my 'movable' medicine cabinet located in my bathroom.

Later that night, I didn't think about losing JJ, but rather gaining time to spend with my grandson. A small smile formed on my face as I thought about scheduling a 'play date' with Henry and Garcia, and for the first time in too long, I fell to sleep with the same smile on my face.

**~* Drabbles *~**

**See? No one was hurt ;) Thnx for reading everyone; I love each and every one of you!**


	99. A Good Man

**The big finale's coming up! Yeeees! **

**Drabbles About Reid- A Good Man **

_Long plain dress pants. _

Spencer looked to his right, looked to his left. Of course, no one was there; he was just paranoid these days, and he knew it.

_Mix-matched socks. _

He sighed as he brought the coffe cup to his lips and pulled the door to the BAU open. If he was being honest, he'd be turning around and heading back to his apartment, because no matter what joy he got out of bringing victims home safe and seeing his team, there was nothing enjoyable about his job.

_Sweater vest and cardigan. Golden eagle chain connecting both. _

Less than gracefully, he awkwardly slid into his desk and winced at the pain that suddenly ceased through his leg. 'Right idiot', he cursed, "you hurt yourself again. Maybe if you were'nt stupid you would've chosen a different line of work that didn't involve you taking bullets with a larger paycheck. I'm sure CalTech would've taken you...'

_Long-sleeved shirt with a watch over top of the sleeve. _

Spencer moaned as the thought crossed his mind, and he tried his best to ignore it. But as it mumbled its foul words and over-critical remarks, Spencer fought back. 'I'm making a difference! I'm using everything that I know to be the best profiler I can be. I'm saving lives- including my own! You just don't get it, do you?'

_Pure and innocent; open heart and open mind. _

"We've got a case."

Those four words- they were spoken constantly to Spencer. By now, his body and mind automatically jumped up because of 'force of habit' and sent him trotting over to the round table room. He didn't question the powers of those simple words; he'd rather just oblige.

_Loyal and trustworthy. _

Three days later, Spencer stared at the ceiling of the BAU jet, sweeping a hand through his messy hair. His head was killing him from lack of sleep, and he wanted nothing more than to pass out right then and there.

_Scarred and scared...but aren't we all? _

"Hey kid, what's eatin' at you?" Morgan asked, his voice soft and welcoming, the way it always was when he was talking to victims.

"I'm not a victim." he mumbled without even thinking.

"I know that."

_Silented by pain; spoken with courage. _

"Reid..." Morgan sighed. Spencer could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't leaving him alone until he spoke to him, so he finally threw his book down and turned to face Morgan.

"What makes a man good?"

_Calculated and collected._

"Excuse me?" Morgan frowned, obviously unsure of the meaning behind the question.

Spencer stared at his hands, his mind racing with pictures and memories. He let himself get lost in his mind for just a few precious moments, all the while leaving Morgan to just sit and wonder.

_"I could've saved them...There's only one really important question...I knew you'd understand...Oh, so you're punishing me?...I'm thinking that boy is going to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it...I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind...There's only one really important question..._

_Can you forgive yourself? _

"Reid...Reid, you still with me?" Morgan asked.

Spencer snapped out of his mind with a jolt, taken aback by the images that had made him lose focus so easily. He shook his head to clear himself of the memories, and after a few seconds, he nodded. "Never mind. I think I get it now."

**~* Drabbles *~**

**I like how this turned out :) Thnx for reading!**


	100. I'm not Proud

**This is it folks- the last chapter of Drabbles About Reid! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with it, and if you're interested in more, I just posted my new drabble series, A Good Man. Good night everyone!**

**Drabbles About Reid- I'm not Proud**

"I should be proud. I think you all understand how hard it is to reach this point in life, and I've finally made it. But you should all know that I'm not."

Spencer Reid had never been one to speak in public, but when his mind was set on something really important to him, he made exceptions. He stared out to the crowd in front of him, and he knew that they were all facing the same challenges as himself...with a few exceptions.

Emily Prentiss wasn't an addict, at least, not to drugs and alcohol. Neither was Aaron Hotchner, or even David Rossi. No, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan weren't either, but they were something else, and he knew that he was also addicted to it as well. It wasn't intentional, no, not for any of them, but no matter how hard they had tried to avoid it, you ended up with this addiction anyways.

"I think that there's a time in life where you look back on everything you've ever done, and you realize just how little all that actually means. You recall how great you felt when you first accomplished these thinga, but now you don't even see why you were proud." Spencer looked back down at the now silent audience, noting that their silence had replaced the previous laugther and smiles. Their straight faces wore a serious look that only reminded them all of why they were in this place to begin with, and for that Spencer was neither sorry nor thankful.

"I was asked to speak tonight to celebrate a few more people in the group reaching their one-year medallion. I was told to speak about the seriousness of the situation, but to also make sure the people this night is about knew that someone out there was proud of them. You should know that I am," Spencer started again, "but come tomorrow night, you have to start working for two-years." Spencer paused to straighten his purple tie and to wipe a bang out of his eye. "Because if you stop after tonight, that medallion will be worthless.

"Law enforcement is a difficult field, as I'm sure you all know by now. It's messy and dangerous, and when the day is done, you still have to go home. That's when you ask yourself if you're strong enough to resistance, and I must admit, I didn't think that I would be. I was wrong though, and you should know that you probably will be too." Spencer's eyes surveyed the crowd, his mind taking special note of the five strays in the middle of the room.

"Dilaudid was forced on me by a man named..." Spencer stopped himself, shaking his head. "Well, his name's not all-that important. But he suffererd DID, disociative identity disorder. His two other personalities kidnapped and tortured me for 48 hours. In the end, I had to put a bullet in him." Spencer started pacing across the small stage he had been placed on. "After that, things started affecting me more- crime scenes, victims, photographs...everything. That'l pass, but the tension will never leave you again. You'll always think twice about reaching for an aspirin while you're on the field, pass on morphine when you're hurt in the line of duty, and you might even start to not trust yourself alone. For the longest time, I was terrified to leave work, but now, after I've opened up about it, I think I'm starting to regain that trust.

"I'm not proud that I started using drugs, that I didn't come clean after they were forced in me. I could've gotten proper help, could've saved myself so much pain. Having an eidetic memory, I'll never forget any of the withdrawals, any of the breakdowns, but I suppose you don't need that kind of memory to remember all that. It sucks, it really does, but with one year behind you already, you'll start to realize that there is hope, that you can move on after all of this. So as you're recieving your first year, just remember that everyone in this room understands what you've went through and that we all want to help you. You're not alone, and to be honest, you never were."

Spencer finally stopped pacing, and he headed down the small group of stairs. The room was suddenly filled with a clapping noise and people shifting to stand up. As he darted away from the center of the room, he was greeted and congradulated by people in his support group, and the rest of the BAU tried to make their way over to him, but he kept on walking. He suddenly regretted taking up John's offer to invite them, because now he had to run away from them, too.

Spencer quickly ducked out of the building and slid slyly into an alleyway, making his way to his car parked up the street. He pulled up the hood of his jacket as snowflakes started to fall from the gray sky. He bundled his coat closer to his thin frame, and as he pulled the door to his car open, a familiar figure caught the corner of his eye. Apparently, Hotch had followed him out. But he just shook his head at him, earning a nod from Hotch, who promptly turned around. He didn't need to talk about his speach; there was nothing he needed to explain.

Because as he had said earlier, he wasn't proud.

**~*Drabbles *~**

**That's it everyone! I'd like to thank every last one of you for your support and patience, and I hope to see you all read my new series 'A Good Man'. And just to let you all know, I have a special Christmas surprise for you all! More on that later :) **


End file.
